


Gilded

by Eunsuri



Series: Gilded [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Comedy, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunsuri/pseuds/Eunsuri
Summary: "Will we ever be anything more than just Pureblood heirs?"
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gilded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678705
Kudos: 14





	1. 1. Fifth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Alyra Avery's fifth year at Hogwarts...

**Chapter One**

**Fifth Year**

  
  
  


“Here we go.”

The first of September marked the beginning of another year at Hogwarts for Alyra Avery, this would be her Fifth.

Alyra stood in front of the large mirror in her bedroom, sighing as she knotted the emerald green ribbon into her hair, holding half of it back while the rest of her dark locks rested on her shoulders. She fixed the soft strands which rested along the sides of her face, framing it delicately. 

Picking up the silver locket necklace off her bedside table, she clicked it open to reveal a small moving portrait of a woman with hair and lips that matched her own. The woman had a warm smile, her eyes twinkling as she laughed in delight. Alyra traced her thumb around the round shape of the locket with a small smile, watching the image of her mother as her chest felt tight for a moment. 

Xenetta Avery had passed the day she had birthed her daughter. Alyra had always sensed that her father harboured resent towards the girl over the death of his late wife, and with her birthday approaching it would bring about the fifteenth anniversary of her mother’s death. A grim thing to think about for one’s birthday, but that was the reality for the Avery girl. 

Clicking the locket closed, she brought the chain around her neck and clipped it together before tucking it under her blouse; keeping the mother she never knew close to her heart. 

Alyra picked up the large trunk which rested on the floor of her bedroom and lugged it out, while a small black cat slipped around her and followed at her side. The two made their way towards the staircase and down to the lower floor of the manor, where the rest of the Avery family was also preparing for their departure. 

“Ellana dear, stop fussing. Your sister will be down in a moment,” spoke Victoria Avery, as she calmed the younger girl who was bouncing with excitement. 

Alyra rolled her amber eyes as she dropped her trunk next to her sister’s, “I’m already here. We’ve still got plenty of time.”

“I just want to get there already,” Ellana whined as she swung her feet back and forth on the chair she had been perched upon, impatient as ever. It was Ellana Avery’s first year at Hogwarts and she had been babbling excitedly about her beginning since the day her letter had arrived.

“Father and Silas should be on their way back soon, then we can leave. Don’t you want to say your goodbyes?” Alyra tilted her head to the side in question as she dropped beside her half-sister on the seat.

Ellana waved her sister off, “Yeah, yeah…”

Leaning back onto the soft back of her chair, Alyra glanced off to the large family portrait which hung above the warm fireplace in the living room. Framed in fine silver with a large diamond dragon head placed on the center of the base, the painting depicted the late Avery Patriarch, Orin Avery, seated on a throne-like chair with his eldest son, Leonidas Avery, standing behind him. On the left stood Silas Avery, the son of Leonidas and Xenetta, along with his younger sister Alyra in front. To the right, stood Victoria, Leonidas’ wife, and daughter Ellana. A proud Pure-blood family of the Sacred Twenty Eight. 

Orin had perished earlier in the year, soon after the return of the Dark Lord, who he had been a friend and follower of during their time at Hogwarts. He was a stoic yet proud man who strongly believed in the importance of blood purity, and acted as an advocate for the cause led by Voldemort. Orin appeared calm and regal in the portrait, his robes bearing the Avery family crest and contrasting with the amber eyes he had passed down to his son and grandchildren. 

Alyra’s attention travelled to her father, Leonidas, who stood behind his father with his left hand on the older man’s shoulder and his right hand on the shoulder of his son. Leonidas resembled his father greatly, a similar proud look on his face. Following in the beliefs of Orin, he was quick to support the Dark Lord at his return, once again following as a Death Eater. He was now the patriarch of the Avery family and the death of his father impacted his connection with the Dark Lord, but he had sworn to honour his promises and support Voldemort just as his father had done. 

Next came Silas, his only son and the first heir of the Avery family. Silas also shared the resemblance of his grandfather, with silver rings roped around his fingers and the same dark robes adorned with the family crest. He was the golden boy who idolised his father and was now formally initiated into the Death Eater ranks. He acted as an agent for the Dark Lord, working in the Ministry of Magic to inform the others of the movements transpiring within the Ministry. 

To the right was Alyra’s stepmother, Victoria, looking elegant as ever in a silk dress while her lighter brown hair laid atop her slender shoulders. Victoria married into the Avery family when Alyra was 3 years old and had become her mother figure over the years. She had spent many years with the Averys however as her family was closely acquainted and eventually had approved of a match with Leonidas after the loss of Xenetta. 

Victoria’s hands rested on the shoulders of her daughter, Ellana, who inherited her mother’s fairer brown hair yet her father’s almost-golden eyes. Ellana was a curious, confident, and bright young girl, having just turned eleven a few months prior, she was now ready to begin her studies at Hogwarts just as her siblings had done. 

Alyra concluded her inspection of the family portrait as her eyes passed over the image of herself, dressed in a black blouse and skirt with her fine aspen wand clutched in her right hand. The quiet middle child who preferred to stand by and observe all others around her than be in the spotlight, however no less stubborn and strong willed than her father and brother. 

Her eyes were drawn from the picture when a loud ‘pop’ sound came from the entrance to the estate. Leonidas and Silas had returned. 

“Finally,” Ellana sprung out of her seat and rushed towards the doors as the two men walked in. “Took you guys long enough!”

“Apologies for keeping you waiting, my dear,” her father laid a hand on her shoulder, before heading towards the stack of Ellana’s belongings. He pulled his wand from the pocket of his fine robes, waving it once. “We best head off then, can’t have you missing your train on your first day,” he made his way back towards the doors as the items floated through the air in front of him. 

“Come, Artemis,” Alyra called to her small black cat, following after her family. She glanced back into the home before leaving through the tall gates.

  
  
  
  
  


The sound of screeching metal and a smoky scent filled the air as the Avery family passed through the gateway to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the familiar large black and red train coming into view. The group moved towards the train, stopping near a carriage door to say their goodbyes. Leonidas organised their belongings onto the train while Victoria fussed over her daughter.

“Now, you have everything?” Victoria asked as she adjusted Ellana’s collar, receiving an enthusiastic nod. “Good. I can’t believe this day has come, I am so proud of you sweetheart,” she pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her head with a soft smile.

“Mum, please don’t embarrass me before I’ve even started,” Ellana giggled, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” she released her daughter and rubbed her arms gently. “Behave yourself, okay? Listen to your sister and stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll be a perfect angel,” Ellana placed a hand on her heart, before diving towards Silas and hugging him around the waist. 

“You’re growing up too fast, El,” her older brother ruffled her hair, earning a glare from the girl as she fixed the stray hairs.

Victoria turned to Alyra, “Please take care of your sister,” she spoke, stroking her upper arm delicately, “And be safe.”

“Always,” she allowed her stepmother to envelop her in a mild hug, lips curving into a smile.

Leonidas returned to bid his farewells, giving Alyra some time to scan the crowds nearby for her friends. Parents and students were rushing around, getting ready to leave for another year. There were many tears from certain mothers and eye rolls from embarrassed children littered about the platform, while others scrambled onto the train carriages. 

A familiar platinum blond caught her eye as he stepped onto the prefect’s carriage near the front of the train, giving his parents a nod with a smirk across his lips before disappearing inside.  _ So the rumors are true, he is the new Slytherin Prefect. _

The sudden touch on her shoulder broke her away from her thoughts, “You okay, sis?”

“Yeah,” she replied, turning back to face her brother, “I was trying to see if I could spot Char before we got on.”

“Her father was at the gathering too, I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Silas shrugged, “Do be careful, will you? I’ve been told you’ll have a new professor from the Ministry this year and from what I’ve seen she seems a bit... _ Deranged. _ ”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. With Potter running around spreading the word of  _ his _ return, they were bound to send one of their own in,” she rolled her eyes, arms crossed against her chest. “Is there anything I should know? Anything that concerns your duties?”

The older boy shook his head, “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Aly, let’s get on before all the compartments are full up,” Ellana tugged at her sister’s sleeve.

Alyra gently lifted her cat into her arms and started towards the carriage, turning back to her brother for a moment, “I’ll see you in a few months, yeah?”

“Don’t miss us too much,” Ellana grinned before grabbing at her sister’s arm again. 

Their father gave Alyra a farewell nod, to which she responded with a small smile, then stepped onto the carriage with her sister in tow. The two made their way through the carriage until they found an empty compartment, dropping onto the seats across from each other. Alyra left the door open in hopes that her friends would join them once they made it on, while Ellana peered through the window to find their family they had left behind. 

A sigh fell through Alyra’s lips, settling herself in for the long journey. The train had soon begun to whistle, signalling that it was time to leave. She watched as her sister waved to their parents and brother excitedly. Silas sent the girls a quick two finger salute and a wink, while Victoria waved and their father held a tight smile. 

It wasn’t long after the carriage had begun to travel that two girls appeared at the door to the compartment, rushing in to sit with their friend.

“Char, Sas! Took your bloody time, where have you two been?” Alyra squeezed both girls into a hug.

Charlotte spoke first, “Look, blame the  _ Dark Lord _ for this one. I was all set to leave, but my father insisted on coming along to see me off and with their weird ‘ _ gatherings _ ’ he was late to pick me up.” She closed the compartment door as she spoke quietly. 

“And you know me, I  _ do _ prioritise sleep over anything,” shrugging her shoulders, Saskia leaned back onto her seat. 

“Well I’m just glad you made it, would’ve sucked to have spent this whole ride with just this one,” Alyra gestured towards her younger sister, who responded with a frown and stuck her tongue out.

“Oh, that’s right, it’s your first year, El. Are you nervous?” Charlotte rested onto the seat next to Alyra.

“Nervous? Me? Never,” the younger girl flicked her light brown locks over her shoulder. “Now, where’s that snack trolley?” She jumped up and wandered out of the compartment in search. 

Charlotte turned to Alyra, blue eyes shimmering with curiosity, “How was your summer? Is your family doing okay?”

“Pretty miserable, honestly. The funeral was intense and we’ve had visitors in and out since my grandfather died. Although as much as I dislike studying, I’d much rather be back at Hogwarts with you guys,” she replied with a quick shrug, “I’m assuming yours was better?”

“You could say that. It was nice to see my sister again though now that she’s finally back,” Charlotte toyed with her long, loose braid. 

“Yeah, I heard she’s been on quite the adventure. Silas sure missed her dearly,” Alyra smirked, bumping her elbow onto her friend’s arm.

“Do you think he’ll propose soon?” Saskia chimed in, leaning inquisitively towards the two girls.

“I hope so, but with everything that’s going on I’m not sure they’ll be having a wedding for a while,” Alyra let out a small sigh, before turning to Charlotte with a grin, “At least we’ll get to become family when it finally happens.”

Charlotte giggled, “In a way! What about you Sas? How was your holiday?”

Saskia laid back in her seat, soft green eyes trailing off to the window, watching as the train tracked through the countryside, “It was nice, Mum and I spent a few weeks with my Grandmother, but I spent most of it practising my flying. I’m thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team this year.”

“You’d be amazing! I hear Blaise is keen to try out as well, you’d be a great duo,” Charlotte patted Saskia’s knee in encouragement, receiving an eye roll and purse of the lips as she blushed. “Did you guys hear about this year’s prefects?”

“I saw Draco looking pretty smug when he got onto the prefect’s carriage,” Alyra scoffed with a shake of her head, stroking Artemis’ head.

“I mean I get Malfoy, he  _ is _ fairly clever and Snape definitely favours him, but Parkinson? She’s nothing but an insufferable muppet. She’s not going to let us hear the end of it,” Charlotte ran a hand down her face, loose strands of her strawberry blonde hair falling onto her face.

“Shut up Malfoy,” The voice of Hermione Granger came through the compartment door, which Ellana had left open on her way out. “Get out!” 

“Speak of the devil,” Saskia muttered, peeking her head out the door to look down the carriage.

Charlotte and Alyra followed, watching as Draco Malfoy sniggered to himself as he walked away from the compartment that the commotion had come from, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle following behind him. The three approached the door the girls had been watching through along their path, pausing for a moment.

“What are you looking at?” the Malfoy boy raised an eyebrow, arms folded before his grey eyes flashed to Alyra, “Hm, Avery?”

“Having fun terrorising Potter again are we, Malfoy?” she sneered, standing straight to imitate his stance.

“What’s it to you?” he frowned, stepping closer towards the three.

Alyra also took a step closer, tilting her head to the side with a pout, “What? Are you going to give me a detention for backtalk, Mr. Prefect?”

“Watch your mouth or I just might,” he narrowed his eyes, shooting her a quick look up and down.

“Whatever, Draco,” she drawled, before using the back of her hand to tap his arm, pushing him back and closing the door. 

“Don’t think I won’t,” he growled as he continued on his way down the carriage and back to his own.

Alyra picked up her small cat and sat back down, placing Artemis in her lap. Gently, she scratched behind the feline’s ear, turning back to watch the scenery out the window.

“That was awfully flirty of you,” Saskia sent her a suspicious look. “What was that all about?”

“What?” Alyra looked baffled, her dark brows furrowed as she continued stroking her cat.

“ _ Are you going to give me a detention Mr. Prefect? _ ” Charlotte mimicked, raising a snicker from Saskia. “What are you up to, Ly? Are you feeling okay?” She prodded Alyra’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alyra groaned, laying her head back against the seat. “I think you both know I’d rather Avada myself than go there.”

The Averys and Malfoys had always been closely tied families, due to their long-time following of the Dark Lord, as well as being a large part of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight.’ Alyra could not remember a time before she had met both Charlotte and Draco, having known both her whole life. Charlotte belonged to the Burke family, another long line of Pure-bloods with whom the two families were closely knit to. Orin Avery had always hoped one of his grandchildren would eventually marry one of the other family, continuing the Pure-blood lines and it sure as hell was  _ not _ going to be Alyra. 

The compartment door opened once again, Ellana singing as she walked through, “I’m baaack!” Her arms were full of sweets which she dropped next to her as she returned to her seat. Looking at the three girls, she popped a Bertie Bott’s in her mouth, before holding the box out to the others.

“Bean?”

  
  
  
  


Loosening the green tie around her neck gently, Alyra followed her housemates into the Great Hall. Charlotte looped her arm around Alyra’s and the other around Saskia’s as they walked in together. The Great Hall was filled with chatter and excitement as students settled into their seats. Alyra glanced up at the artificial sky which was dark and cloudy, while candles floated about, illuminating the room. The smell of melting wax was in the air from the countless candles, a scent which she strangely found quite comforting. 

The school ghosts hovered around the hall, making their way to join students at the long wooden tables. 

The three headed towards the Slytherin table, splitting as they took their seats. Charlotte and Saskia slid onto one side, while Alyra parked herself on the opposite next to a tall, deeper skinned boy.

“Hello, Zabini,” the girls greeted in unison as they faced him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, nodding in acknowledgement, “Ladies.”

“Nonchalant as ever,” Alyra shook her head lightly and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

“Did you expect hugs and tears of joy?” he shot back, receiving a grin and an arm around the neck from the girl beside him which he quickly shook off.

“Don’t act like you’re not happy to see us,” she gave him a small shove on the shoulder, then turned back to the other two. 

“Looks like we’re about to get started,” Saskia nudged her head towards the large table where the Hogwarts Professors were seated, conversing amongst themselves. 

A squat woman dressed head to toe in pink caught Alyra’s eye. She was sitting next to their Headmaster, chattering into his ear and sipping from her goblet.  _ That must be her _ .  _ She really does look like quite the fruitcake. _

Moments later, Professor Grubbly-Plank took his seat and the Entrance Hall doors flew open, Professor McGonagall leading the large group of first-years in. Alyra scanned for Ellana as she walked through, her eyes lit up by the candles and the evident excitement in her face. McGonagall set down the stool and announced the Sorting Ceremony, beginning with a small boy named Euan Abercrombie.

“Do you think your sister is going to be sorted into Slytherin too?” asked Charlotte, her eyes darting between the ceremony and back to her friend.

“Of course, all our family has been in Slytherin for years,” Alyra had no doubts that her sister would be in the same house, it would be as it has been for centuries. 

She watched intently while two other first-years were sorted, and now it was time for Ellana’s sorting. The young girl jumped onto the stool and the sorting hat was placed onto her head, a large grin across her lips. The hat spoke for a few moments before calling out something she had never expected to hear. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Alyra caught her sister’s eye, mouth dropping open as the two looked at each other completely dumbfounded.  _ What. The. Fuck.  _ Ellana was soon rushed off the stool and she bounded down to join the Hufflepuff table. Alyra slowly turned back to her own table, tuning the rest of the ceremony out. 

“What just happened?” Saskia and Charlotte gave each other a look of confusion, then to Alyra who stared down at the wood in shock. 

“My father is going to be furious,” she muttered, covering her face with her hands. She could feel many pairs of Slytherin eyes gawking at her.  _ An Avery in Hufflepuff? No fucking way. _

Time seemed to slow down as the rest of the first-years were sorted and the feast had begun, platters and large bowls of food were revealed with the delicious scent of pastries and roasted delicacies filling everyone’s noses. Still feeling mildly shaken up, Alyra picked up a few pieces of roasted chicken along with a large scoop of mashed potatoes and nibbled on her meal.

She remained considerably quiet during the feast, chiming in every so often as her friends talked. As minimal as her appetite was, she dug into the chocolate gateau and a chocolate eclair, something she could never resist. 

Once everyone was full bellied, the feast disappeared and Professor Dumbledore began his start of term notices. With a few updates to staffing, he then introduced the new pink Professor.

“We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“Geez, that is a  _ lot _ of pink,” Charlotte whispered behind the polite applause, clapping softly. 

“She’s that woman from the Ministry my brother mentioned,” Alyra added with a repulsed look, brows raised as the woman suddenly stood up and cleared her throat, approaching the headmaster. “Who does she think she is?”

Umbridge continued to give a bizarre speech in a sickeningly sweet and entirely phony tone, earning many odd looks around the hall. 

This was going to be a long year….


	2. 2. First Day

**Chapter Two**

**First Day**

**  
  
  
**

“I really should’ve gone to bed earlier.”

Alyra lifted her arms into the air and stretched with a drawn out yawn as she lumbered down the corridor with Charlotte and Saskia on either side of her. Her stomach growled and tightened as the three made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Same here,” Charlotte covered her mouth as she yawned as well, glossy blue eyes welling with tears as she blinked the exhaustion away.

Saskia shook her head disappointedly, “Honestly you two. You really should listen to me more often and get a proper rest.”

“Not likely,” Alyra shrugged, walking through the entrance to the Hall. She examined the area, hunting for her sister. “You guys go sit down. I need to talk to my sister,” she said as she spotted Ellana and made a beeline for the younger girl.

The Great Hall was filled with students munching away at their breakfasts; some buzzing with excitement for their first day and others grumbling about their early start. Alyra walked through the aisles and tapped her sister’s shoulder, “Can we talk?”

“Yes?” Ellana turned to the older girl, mouth full as she chewed on her eggs and toast. 

“What happened last night? How did this happen?” She interrogated with a frown, nodding towards her sister’s Hufflepuff uniform. 

“I don’t know, I just sat there and the Sorting Hat decided on Hufflepuff,” Ellana replied after swallowing. “I like it here though.”

Alyra groaned and whacked her hand to her forehead, “Father is going to be absolutely  _ furious _ ! What am I going to tell him?”

“It’s not like you had any control over it. Besides, I think we both know  _ I’m _ his  _ favourite _ and he couldn’t be angry forever at an angel like me,” her sister proclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t cause any trouble, okay? You should be getting your class schedule soon,” the darker haired girl folded her arms, acquiring a nod from her sister.

Running a hand through her hair and sighing, the Avery girl made her way to the Slytherin table, seating herself beside Saskia. She picked up a bowl and poured herself a serving of Cheeri Owls and milk. 

“You look dreadful, Avery,” Blaise spoke from the opposite side of the table, next to Charlotte. 

“Thanks, Zabini,” her amber eyes rolled as she took a spoonful of cereal. “Unfortunately, some of us don’t have the luxury of getting beauty sleep every night, unlike yourself.” 

“Oh please, you have the luxury, Ly. You just choose not to utilise it,” Saskia retorted, taking a sip from her goblet.

“Shove off, Sas,” Alyra prodded her friend with her elbow. “I’m  _ so _ not in the mood this morning.”

She returned to eating her breakfast and glimpsed around the Hall. A group of Slytherins caught her eye as they charged in, shoving a young Gryffindor first year to the side, Draco Malfoy leading the pack with Pansy Parkinson following closely behind, along with her own cronies. 

“Avery!” Parkinson paused as their gang walked by. “Hufflepuff? Really?” She snickered along with her friends, “I’m embarrassed for you!”

“Not you too,” Alyra pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. “Just piss off, Parkinson. My sister can be in any house she likes without  _ your _ judgement.”

“How utterly humiliating. I would die if that were my sibling. The great Avery family is now an absolute laughing stock! Are you sure you’re even related? I think you should disown her,” Pansy continued to ridicule the girl, earning many chortles from the clique.

Alyra shot up from her seat, jaw clenched as she spoke through her teeth, “I don’t give a damn what you think, you munter.” 

“Yeah, shove it,  _ Pansy _ ,” Charlotte stood in defence, her tall figure towering over the girl.

“You two had better watch your mouths, you’re talking to a  _ prefect _ . I could have the both of you thrown in detention for giving lip, right now,” Pansy snapped, unfazed by the two.

Alyra glowered in fury, turning to Draco who gave her a small smirk in return. As if she had spoken to him through her eyes, he shook his head and turned to his counterpart, “Let’s go, Pans.”

“But she’s sassing me! Didn’t you hear her?” she shrieked, but followed the blond away to further down the table. 

“Don’t waste your breath on her, Pans,” Millicent Bullstrode soothed the girl as they stalked off. 

Letting out an exasperated breath, Alyra dropped back down onto her seat, the scowl on her face softening.

“I can’t believe you used to be friends with her,” Charlotte scoffed, also returning to her spot.

**  
  
**

_ Just what I need to start the year with…. _

**  
  
  
  
**

“I can’t wait to drop Potions next year,” muttered Charlotte, placing her book onto the wooden table.

Alyra rested her chin against her fist while her friends seated themselves beside her, filling the table in the middle. 

“I don’t mind it,” Saskia’s shoulders jerked in a light shrug. “Grouchy as he may be, I think Snape is a genius.”

“When he’s not off brooding about another newbie taking his job,” Alyra added, watching as the professor swept into the room and over to his desk. 

“I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination,” he started, his dark eyes travelling across the class. “During which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions.”

Charlotte and Alyra groaned quietly at this, sharing a crestfallen look.

“Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an ‘Acceptable’ in your OWL, or suffer my...displeasure,” he droned, eyes landing on Neville Longbottom.

The two girls once again shared a look, this time grimacing at his cold tone. Snape continued to speak until the class had finally begun, instructing them all to mix a Draught of Peace.

“This might help you two sleep tonight,” Blaise suggested, almost inaudible as their professor demonstrated the steps.

“That’s awfully caring of you, Zabini,” Charlotte whispered back cheekily.

“Don’t start,” he rolled his eyes, flipping through his book to find the corresponding page.

“You will find everything you need in the store cupboard,” Snape flicked his wand towards the cupboard and it snapped open. “You have an hour and a half...Start.”

Alyra begrudgingly lifted herself off the seat and began walking towards the cupboard to collect ingredients, book in hand to check quantities of the items. 

Saskia followed as Charlotte called out to the two, “Can you grab some for me too?”

Slithering between the small crowd of students, Alyra quickly snatched up the components for her potion, as well as an extra few for her friend, before hurriedly returning to the table. Splitting the quantities with Charlotte, she began brewing her potion.

“Here you go, Blaise,” Saskia passed the precise amount of each ingredient to the boy, receiving a nod of thanks and subtle glances from the two other girls. Letting her black hair fall in front of her freckled and lightly flushed cheeks, she flicked both girls on the back of their heads then returned to her seat.

The two snickered as they stirred the powdered moonstone into their cauldron, before allowing it to simmer for a moment. Alyra scanned back through the method, searching for the next step.

“Shite,” she complained quietly, realising that she had forgotten the porcupine quills required for the next step. “I’ll go grab it. Can you watch my cauldron to make sure it doesn’t blow up? Don’t want to be caught looking Potter over there.”

Charlotte nodded, the group all turning back to stare at Harry and his band as their cauldrons began releasing copious amounts of steam and sparks.

Alyra strolled back towards the cupboard, browsing through the different jars and vials of ingredients. Much to her dismay, the porcupine quills sat on the topmost shelf.  _ Which imbecile put them up there?  _ She lifted herself onto her toes in an attempt to reach the item unsuccessfully.  _ Guess I’ll have to accio it down.  _ As she reached into her robes to pull out her wand, a hand came into view and snagged the jar. 

“Trouble reaching the shelf, little goblin?” Draco asked smugly, earning a dirty look from her as she dropped her arm.

“Just give me the quills, you ass,” she bit back and made to pluck the jar from his hands, eyes narrowed.

“No, I’ll be taking this,” he sneered, jerking his arm back and turning aside.

“Why are you such a selfish prat, Malfoy?” she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

The sound of Snape taunting Harry pulled their attention away, watching as he belittled him. “Tell me, Potter...Can you read?”

Alyra turned to Draco and the two snickered as the professor ridiculed the boy, all eyes in the room on the confrontation with quiet laughs. As Draco continued to watch, she took the opportunity to yank the jar out of his hand and dash back to her seat with a satisfied smirk.

“Hey!” he barked, stepping towards their table only to be cut off by Snape turning towards him, unimpressed. 

“It’s okay, Draco, we can share mine,” Pansy called out softly in an attempt to soothe him.

He sent an icy look towards Alyra, scowling when she responded with a smug wink and shook the powdered quills into her cauldron. With an eye roll, he retired back to his seat and grasped the quills that Pansy held out for him, adding it to his brew.

**  
  
**

Continuing with the concoction, Alyra attempted to adhere to the instructions with the best of her ability, finishing when a silvery vapour shimmered above the cauldron. Blaise and Saskia had achieved the same result, a much more polished draught, while Charlotte and Alyra’s were...Sufficient?

The four regarded their professor as he reached their table and examined their cauldrons. He lifted his chin, nose high in the air and gave them a nod, permitting the four to fill their flagons. They brought their draught samples to the desk for testing and packed away their equipment, groaning as he announced their homework; twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Divination had followed after potions, and it was currently time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The quartet of Slytherins ambled down the Serpentine Corridor, the three girls leading the way while Blaise followed silently, nose deep in a book.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte prodded Alyra’s shoulder, who was meandering along with her eyes closed.

“Yep,” she replied simply. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Well, we’ve just about made it to class,” Charlotte grabbed her arm, tugging the girl aside to avoid colliding with the wall as they turned the corner. 

“Thanks, Char,” eyes now open, she allowed the bag on her shoulder to drop into her grip as they pushed through the door to the classroom. 

“Let’s see what toad-face has in store for us,” Saskia whispered and followed the group in.

A few students had also just entered, while Umbridge was already seated at her desk, dressed in her barmy fluffy pink cardigan and a large black bow on her head. Her bogus smile was plastered across her face as she watched the tables fill up with the class.

“She looks like a Pygmy Puff,” Alyra spoke under her breath to Charlotte, taking a seat in front of Blaise and Saskia.

“If it had the face of a frog,” Charlotte hissed back and dropped down next to the darker haired girl.

The woman stood once the class was completely seated, “Well, good afternoon!”

Unenthusiastic replies of ‘good afternoon’ were not enough for the new professor.

“Tut, tut. That won’t do, now will it?” she spoke in a sickly sweet tone. “I should like you, please, to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.’ One more time, please. Good afternoon class!”

The two Slytherin girls shared a puzzled look, before replying wryly as she had demanded. Alyra folded her arms onto the desk and rested her chin, tuning out the noise of Umbridge’s lecture on the new theoretical approach to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  _ Pretty pointless if you ask me _ . 

She had begun to doze off, until the sound of an altercation between Potter and Umbridge picked up in her ears. 

“And what good’s theory going to be in the real world?” 

“This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world.”

“So we’re not supposed to be prepared for what’s waiting for us out there?” 

_ He has a point. _

“There’s nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter,” Umbridge rebutted once again in that phony tone. 

Alyra could see Potter’s temper rising, his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. He looked as though he wanted to hex the squat woman.  _ I’d pay to see that… _

“Who would you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?”

“Hmm, let’s think. Maybe... _ Lord Voldemort _ ?” 

There were a few gasps and flinches around the room, the mention of his name was clearly unsettling to most of the students. Alyra’s eyes met with Charlotte’s, a knowing look passing between them. 

Umbridge deducted ten points from Gryffindor, much to the amusement of the Slytherins in the room, and began to counter his words once again.

“You have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again.  _ This is a lie,” _ she claimed, standing at her desk with her hands clasped together.

“It is NOT a lie!” Harry cried out, the fury clear in his eyes. “I saw him, I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr Potter!” Umbridge shrieked, before explaining the terms of his detention and attempting to reassure the class that it was all false.

“What an absolute loon!” Alyra heard Pansy snigger two desks behind her where she sat with Draco. 

She turned back to catch his gaze, his lips turned in a sly smile. He knew too. The Dark Lord  _ had _ in fact returned.

Potter and Umbridge continued their back and forth bickering.

“So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?” his voice was jittery, raising another bout of gasps from the room.

_ Shut up, Potter. You’re just making this worse for yourself. _

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident,” she spoke coldly, feigning a somber look.

“It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it.”

Soon he was called over to Umbridge’s side, then sent out with a roll of pink parchment. Alyra almost pitied him. 

_ No one is going to believe you, Potter. _

**  
  
**

It wasn’t long after dinner that Alyra and her companions had retreated to the Slytherin common room to unwind before bed. The three girls occupied a table in the corner, chatting about the events of their first day of the term, while Blaise had escaped to the large black sofa by the fireplace.

“That Umbridge is an absolutely infuriating little troll!” Saskia groused with a shake of her head.

“I don’t know how many more classes I can endure with that  _ thing _ ,” Charlotte added, massaging her temples.

“She’s a raging lunatic and it didn’t help with Potter egging her on,” Alyra agreed, leaning her head against her arm, resting it on the table. “He and his weird friends are always causing trouble, I’m surprised they haven’t expelled him yet.”

“Dumbledore seems to have an odd thing for him. He’s always protecting him and his mates,” Charlotte spoke as she unwinded her braid, letting her very long strawberry blonde hair fall down her back.

“I guess rules don’t apply to the  _ Chosen One _ ,” Saskia yawned, stretching as she stood. “Well, I’m off to bed. You two best get some sleep too, can’t have you napping and walking again.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but also let out a yawn, “I might do the same.”

“I might go sit with Blaise for a bit then,” Alyra stood, moving towards the boy. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” the other two said in unison, before heading up the stairs to the fifth year girls’ dorm.

The Avery girl settled onto the sofa next to Blaise, laying her head against the soft back of the seat. He lifted his head from the book he’d been skimming through, acknowledging the girl’s presence. 

“Thought you’d be in bed by now too,” he uttered after a few moments, returning to the text.

“Hm,” she hummed to herself quietly, her amber eyes drifting towards the fire to her left.

The two had known each other from the beginning of their Hogwarts years, always the subdued and observant ones. Silence for long periods of time between the pair was not unusual, in fact, it felt comfortable. They never prodded each other with unnecessary questions or attempted to start superfluous conversation. A mutual respect, one could say.

“Is it true?” he piped up smoothly after another while, still nose-deep in his book. 

She knew exactly what he meant. “It is. I don’t know what’s happening, but  _ He _ has most definitely returned,” her voice was hushed, almost inaudible while she scanned the room to ensure that they were now alone.

“Hm,” he replied, imitating her previous response, then snapped his book closed. Lifting himself off the black couch, he wandered towards the stairs and up towards the fifth year boys’ dorm. “Night.”

“Night, Zabini,” Alyra laid along the length of the sofa, focusing back onto the fireplace.

She was entranced by the way the flames danced and licked the wood, illuminating the room and warming her skin. The Slytherin common room was adorned in shades of green and silver, along with a large Slytherin crest above the fireplace. Occasionally you could hear the sound of the water from the lake or see the giant squid swoosh by. 

However, the sound of the fireplace snapping and crackling soothed the girl as she rested, her eyelids beginning to feel heavier in each passing moment. She was quickly losing track of time and her body was succumbing to slumber, until footsteps roused her from the daze.

“What are you still doing up?” asked a familiar voice as she sat up.

“I could say the same for you,” she pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Patrolling,” Draco replied simply, standing over her with arms folded. “I could give you punishment for breaking curfew, you know.”

“But you won’t,” she cocked her head to the side with a small smile. “You know my father wouldn’t let yours hear the end of it.”

His brows creased together for a moment silently. He then seated himself on the sofa, joining her as they were both captivated by the flames to their left. 

“It’s strange, isn’t it? Knowing that  _ he’s _ back and no one believes it,” she trailed off, pressing her chin to her knees. “I mean, what do they all think happened to the Diggory boy?”

“They know,” Draco’s voice was quiet, something she never heard much, as he often spoke in a haughty and obnoxious tone. “They’re just too scared to believe it.”   
  


“I almost feel sorry for Potter,” Alyra chuckled lightly at the sentiment, especially when he scoffed in reply.

“I don’t. Saint Potter,” he hissed in what seemed like an envious tone to Alyra. “Always running his mouth and thinking he can do whatever in Merlin’s name he wants without any consequences. Even the Wizengamot let him off without even a slap on the wrist after he used underage magic in front of that muggle cousin of his!”

“I’ll bet you’re glad to finally see him punished, now that Umbridge is around,” she watched the flames flicker their light across his face.

“I’ll be happier once the Dark Lord is rid of him,” he sneered, his facials softening after a moment. “I believe that congratulations are in order, by the way.”

Alyra rolled her eyes, meeting his silver pair, “I am proud of Silas, it’s a great honour for my family. I just...worry about him.” She paused and plucked at the threads on the hem of her skirt. “I know he’s a talented wizard, but I just never know what kind of tasks the Dark Lord has set him and I don’t want him to get hurt like my Grandfather did.”

“It’s a sacrifice all Death Eaters have to make. My Mother worries about my Father often, but we know that being in the best of  _ his _ graces is the greatest honour and my Father wouldn’t risk losing it.” Draco had always admired and idolised his father immensely, something Alyra had known since they were very young. “Father says that soon I could be joining their ranks,” his eyes almost sparkled with inspiration.

She nodded plainly, knowing that he was absolutely resolute on his ambitions to join his father. 

Moments like this were becoming more rare for the two. They were wedged between a fence of barely being able to tolerate each other most days and moderately friendly on some occasions. The pair had, after all, grown up together as family friends for the past decade, but somewhere through the years, the friendship between them had become blurred when the two had split off into groups of their own and their personalities grew to clash.

“You’ll be great,” she gave him a small smile, then stood and patted down her skirt. “I should probably get to bed now, before you give me that detention,” her lips curved into a smirk as she walked away from him and onto the stairs. 

“Goodnight, Draco.”

**  
**  



	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra's birthday is here and the first Quidditch match of the season begins.

**Chapter Three**

**Bittersweet**

  
  


Many weeks had passed since the first day of classes for the students at Hogwarts and with Professor Umbridge being appointed High Inquisitor for the school, Alyra had never been more miserable. Umbridge had been tyrannical in her current reign, appointing new ‘Educational Decrees’ daily and conducting ‘evaluations’ during classes. 

Today however, Alyra would at last take a brief respite from the oppression and escape away to Hogsmeade along with her trio of friends. Charlotte and Saskia had suspiciously opted to return to the castle early, while Blaise remained with her as they strolled along the cobblestone paths in the village. 

“Do they think I’m daft?” Alyra giggled rhetorically, rubbing her gloved hands together. “I _know_ they’re trying to set something up for my birthday!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blaise gave a nonchalant shrug, glancing through the window of Spintwitches Sporting Needs. 

“Oh come _on_ , Blaise! Sneaking off into Madam Puddifoots then rushing back to the castle? You know I’m right,” she griped, tugging on the sleeve of his coat with a pout. 

He rolled his deep brown eyes and continued walking past the storefront, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was not yet winter, but the air was icy and her breath was visible when she sighed.

“Well, we can head back soon. I just need to pop into Honeyduke’s first,” she caught up with the tall boy, recalling her sister’s request for a bag of sweets.

“Go on then,” he nodded towards the green and pink exterior of the shop, pausing to allow her to pass towards the door.

Alyra stepped inside, a small shiver shooting down her spine as the warmth of the indoors engulfed her body. She inhaled the scent of the succulent sweets and chocolates, bounding straight for the toffees; her absolute favourite. 

“Did you see that Umbridge put a ban on sweets from ‘unauthorized’ vendors?” she scoffed, browsing through the range of confectionaries. “Absolute nutter that one.”

Blaise hummed in response, leaning against a wall in wait as she placed her selections into a small paper bag. The shop was buzzing with students, mainly third years, eagerly snatching their preferred snacks from the shelves while others stood by, enjoying their purchased goods. He didn’t particularly enjoy sugary delicacies, favouring savoury crisps or something on the minty side.

Knowing this, Alyra was sure to stealthily pick up a small box of Peppermint Toads. She made her way to the counter with a handful of snacks and placed them on the table. As she reached into her pocket to pluck out her money, Blaise slinked over and paid for the items silently. 

“Blaise!” she gasped with a baffled look across her face. “You didn’t have to. I had more than enough to pay for it myself.”

“Call it your birthday gift,” he muttered and handed her the bag filled with the purchase, leading the girl out the door.

“Thank you,” smiling, she followed him along the wet path. She dug into the bag and picked out the small box. “Here, I got these for you.”

He raised a thick eyebrow, taking the box of Peppermint Toads with a nod. Although he hadn’t said it, she knew he appreciated it. 

_He never was a man of many words...If any at all._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Happy Birthday!”

Charlotte, Ellana, and Saskia chanted as they placed a small cake on the table in the Great Hall. A grin stretched across Alyra’s face, eyes widening at the round chocolate cake which was covered in a shiny chocolate icing and adorned with gold shimmer. 

“I knew that was what you were getting,” she shook her head and chuckled with glee. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s hard to keep a secret from you,” Charlotte gave a shrug then pulled her friend into a side-hug.

“Can we just eat the cake now?” Ellana’s eyes were illuminated with excitement as she handed her sister a small knife.

Alyra cut the cake into slices, handing one to each of her friends. She took a forkful of her own slice into her mouth, the heavenly chocolate melting on her tongue. “You guys are the best.”

“We got you something else too,” Saskia picked up a small square case and handed it over.

The box was covered in soft black velvet with a round clasp at the end. Clicking it open, she lifted the lid to reveal a glittering, slim silver bracelet. Four charms hung on the bracelet; a dragon, a book, a dreamcatcher, and a tiny round potion vial. A representation of each of her friends and her sister.

“Aw guys,” she breathed in delight and picked the bracelet up, slipping it onto her wrist. “Thank you so much, you’re too sweet to me. I’m so lucky to have you.” Reaching over the table, she gently held Charlotte and Saskia’s hands and gave both a grateful smile.

They squeezed her hands in return while Ellana pulled out another box.

“This one is from Mum, Dad, and Si,” she passed it over to her sister, who slid it open to see a white and silver rod. “It’s for your wand.”

Alyra slipped the handle of her slim aspen wand into the holder, creating a smooth and comfortable grip. A lustrous silver dragon head was carved into the bottom, along with a band across the top of the handle. 

“That looks incredible,” Charlotte let out a small gasp, admiring the design.

“I love it,” Alyra flicked her want, sending small sparks into the air.

“Quick! Put it away!” Saskia hissed as her head snapped towards the entrance of the Great Hall. “Toad-Face is coming!”

She shoved her wand back into her robes hurriedly, clearing away the boxes on the table and returning to devouring the cake. She watched the squat woman waddle into the Hall, wearing her fluffy pink cardigan and a silly matching hat.

Umbridge’s eyes fell onto the darker haired girl, one of her usual phony smiles crossing her lips. “I hope that wasn’t a wand I saw, Miss Avery.”

“No,” Alyra replied bluntly with a shake of her head, lifting her fork into the air. “Must’ve been my fork you spotted there.”

“Do not spout lies to me, Miss Avery. If I see it again, it _will_ be confiscated,” the woman spoke in that sickening voice which dripped with honey. “I do hope you’re enjoying your birthday.” She eyed the four girls, before swaying off to the front of the Hall.

The four shared a look of discomfort, waiting until she had moved an inaudible distance before speaking.

“What a vulgar, evil little troll,” Alyra spat quietly and glowered at the professor’s back.

“Don’t let her ruin your day,” Ellana squeezed her sister’s arm with a small smile.

“I swear I’m going to hex that toad one day,” Charlotte was muttering sharply as she took another bite of her cake.

The girls laughed bitterly, but returned to their food and continued chatting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alyra’s birthday was always a bittersweet day of the year. Not only was it the day she was born into the world, but it was also the day she’d lost her mother. She always felt an immense guilt for celebrating her birthday, the happiness was always washed away after a few moments by the shame she felt. She believed that she had practically murdered her mother.

The girl released a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding in, knowing she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep. She looked to the window where the milky moonlight washed into the room and aided her vision. Throwing her covers off gently, she lifted herself out of the bed and walked towards the dormitory entrance. 

“Hey,” she whispered to Artemis, who had slipped by her legs and down the stairs along with her. 

The common room was empty, the soft green light filtering through the windows into the area. She could hear the water in the lake swishing as she moved silently towards the other end of the room where the fire still roared through the night. She dropped onto the ground gently, crossing her legs and sitting in front of the heat of the fireplace with Artemis laying down and leaning her head against her knee.

She tugged her necklace off and clicked the locket open, unveiling the portrait of her mother. Xenetta Avery was a beautiful woman, her skin was a soft caramel tone and her dark, straight hair framed her oval face in a delicate manner. Her eyes were a deep sea green, twinkling as they always did with her smile. Alyra had always been told that her mother was a passionate, loyal, and confident woman. She was also said to be fiercely protective and proud. 

“I wish I’d known her,” Alyra stroked her small cat gingerly, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach.

_I wonder if I’ll ever be half the woman she was._

Her thumb traced the shape of the locket over and over, captivated by the image of the mother she had never known. She wondered if that was why her father had always been colder towards her. Although she loved him dearly, she had always sensed the underlying resentment and bitterness from him. Even with his second wife, Victoria, who he loved dearly, he had still not moved past the death of Xenetta.

_It’s all my fault. All my fault. If she’d never had me, she’d still be here. All my fault._

Alyra’s eyes felt wet with tears, gliding down her high cheeks and glittering in the flickering firelight. Artemis crawled onto her lap, caressing the girl’s arm with her soft nose. With a snap, she closed the locket and picked the cat up into a tender cuddle.

“Up again, Avery?” 

Swiftly wiping her salty tears away, Alyra placed the feline back onto the rug towards her right. She was not going to let anyone witness her crying, especially not Draco Malfoy. 

“What’s it to you?” She glanced back at the blond, the emerald light mixing with the fire to illuminate his features.

“Is something the matter?” An eyebrow perked up as he stepped towards her, ignoring her question as she had to his.

She twisted around to face him, “Is that Draco Malfoy? Showing concern?”

“Don’t start, Avery,” he scoffed, folding his arms with a roll of his grey eyes.

“I assume you’re aware of what day it is,” she turned her gaze back to the necklace, roping it back around her neck. 

“No,” he lifted his pointed nose into the air conceitedly as she stood with her cat back in her arms again.

“Oh shut up, Draco. You’ve been to every one of my birthday parties until we were eleven, don’t act like you don’t know,” she raised her brows at him, pausing in front of the Slytherin boy.

“Just get back to bed,” he spoke with an authoritative attitude, nodding his head towards the stairs.

“You’re taking this prefect thing pretty seriously,” Alyra snorted and stepped up towards the dormitories.

He followed after her, trailing up the stairs quietly. “Please, I’d much rather get some sleep than do these insipid patrols. It’s becoming more of a burden than I’d imagined.”

The two split at the fifth year floor, making their ways to their respective dorms. As they reached the doors, he called out to her in a low voice.

“Avery.”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you get some actual sleep, frankly you’re looking quite ghastly.”

“Piss off, Malfoy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The follwing weekend marked the beginning of Quidditch season for the year, the first game was of course between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It also marked Saskia’s first game as a member of the Slytherin team and the first game of Quidditch Ellana was to watch at Hogwarts. 

Alyra, Charlotte, and Ellana stood in the Slytherin stands cheering as all fourteen players flew into the air on their brooms, Madam Hooch blowing her whistle to begin the match. Lee Jordan’s commentary boomed through the pitch as balls and players darted around.

“Go, Saskia!” Ellana howled, gloved hands on either side of her mouth, earning a grin from the darker haired girl who zoomed through the air. 

“Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I’ve been saying it for years but she still won’t go out with me,” Jordan’s voice rang, causing many laughs to erupt from the crows.

Green and Red flashed and whizzed back and forth in the pitch, something that would be dizzying to anyone who had never watched a game of Quidditch before. Thankfully, Jordan’s commentary clarified much of the movements.

“Slytherin score!” Lee announced as Saskia pelted the Quaffle through the hoop, raising screeching cheers from her friends and the rest of Slytherin House. “Saskia Travers is a force to be reckoned with!”

“She’s amazing!” Alyra hollered to Charlotte over the applause, who agreed with more cheers and elbowed her darker haired friend in the arm as they caught sight of Saskia and Blaise bumping the side of their fists to the other’s victoriously.

“Woo! Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring!” Ellana chanted along with the taunting song.

The November air was frosty as the brisk wind blew across the pitch, reddening Alyra’s cold nose further while her glove-warmed hands tugged her beanie down further on her head. She ignored the mild chattering of her teeth as she whooped in support of her house.

She watched Draco circle around the stadium, singing along to their taunt as loud as he could against the counter-chant from Gryffindor. “Weasley was born in a bin!”

The odds appeared favourable towards a triumph for Slytherin, until the chase for the Golden Snitch became a narrow battle between Draco and Harry, the latter being the one to catch it in the end. Boisterous cries of victory roared through the stadium from the Gryffindor supporters, followed by gasps when the Potter boy was blown in the back by a bludger, knocking him off the broom. Madam Hooch’s ear splitting whistle cut through the angry wails of the crowd, ending the game.

The three girls watched as Draco made his way towards Harry and the applauding Gryffindor team in what seemed like a hostile encounter. He must have been ridiculing them with much venom, as after a moment, one of the Weasley twins along with Harry launched at the blond aggressively. A two on one clash ensued, the Gryffindors assaulting the Slytherin boy mercilessly. Screams and furious jeers filled the stadium while Madam Hooch blew her whistle over and over.

Alyra’s face contorted into a look of concern as she shouted to Charlotte and Ellana over the crowds. “What are they doing?” 

Draco was curled into a ball, bleeding and bruised, while Weasley was restrained by three other players. A terrified Alyra grabbed onto her sister, tugging her away from the crowd as her sister followed. Pansy was already ahead of the three at heading towards the entrance nearest to the incident while he was carried out to the Hospital Wing.

“Is he going to be okay?” Ellana questioned apprehensively, watching the group that trailed after.

“They could’ve killed him,” Alyra’s voice was shaky and almost muted, her brows furrowed with anxiety as she caught the eyes of Saskia and Blaise once they joined the three.

Draco was a bully and could be extremely vile at times, but he did not deserve to be beaten half to death.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Slytherin quartet sat in the Great Hall, piling dinner onto their plates and chatting amongst themselves. Saskia described her experience in the match while Charlotte praised her skills and Blaise simply observed, adding a few hums of agreement throughout. 

His eyes travelled across the table to Alyra, who stared down at her plate and prodded the pieces of chicken around, a knee bouncing restlessly. She felt his deep eyes burning into her, followed by a mild kick under the table, capturing her attention away from her thoughts. Cringing at his raised eyebrow, she dropped her fork and laid her chin against her palm.

“Are you _still_ worried about Malfoy?” Saskia tilted her head to the side, her black hair falling down her shoulders.

“I’m not _worried_ about him,” Alyra muttered and ran a hand through her own dark locks. “I just want to make sure he’s not dead.”

“So...worried,” Saskia countered, sharing a knowing look with Blaise.

“Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing. He’ll probably be there overnight,” Charlotte spoke softer in suggestion. “But maybe once Parkinson is back. Merlin knows she’ll try to eat you alive if she sees you visiting her precious friend.”

“I’m not scared of Parkinson, she knows not to pick a duel with me,” Alyra considered her friend’s suggestion, knowing it would ease her thoughts if she just quickly made sure he was indeed still alive.

Exhaling a deep breath, she pushed her plate back and rose from her seat. Making her way through the maze of students and tables, then out of the Hall, she passed Parkinson and one of her cronies in the corridor. She ignored their chatter and Pansy’s wailing about how worried she was for Draco. _A sign he’s still alive I guess_. 

Alyra went up the stairs to the first floor where the Hospital Wing was situated, pleased to see that the area was clearing out. She wouldn’t be caught dead caring for Malfoy in front of their year. Rolling her lips together, she stepped towards the bed he laid in. His eyes were closed, the swelling on one had deflated significantly, while his lip which had been previously split appeared mended. However, bruises remained on his jaw and his hand was in some sort of cast.

“Merlin, what did they do to you?” She whispered, leaning over to check if he was asleep, before carefully moving a few loose strands of his platinum hair aside.

Upon her touch, his grey eyes opened and he frowned at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Shite!” She recoiled with a fright, laying a hand on her chest, “I thought you were asleep.” Taking a moment to recollect herself, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was just making sure you’re still alive. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy,” he snarled and turned himself away. He seemed almost embarrassed for her to see him that way.

“I don’t know if Parkinson told you, but Umbridge banned Potter and Weasley from Quidditch,” she informed, an ineffective attempt at raising his spirits. 

“I haven’t been listening to a word she’s said and frankly, I don’t care what either of you have to say,” he tugged the covers up, hiding himself away, wincing in the process.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” she scowled at his covered back, arms folding as they usually did when she was upset.

“Well, I don’t need you to care about me, Avery,” he grumbled, shielding himself from her eyes with the covers.

“Last time I ever come check on you then,” sneering, she backed herself away from his bed, the frustration bubbling in her stomach. 

“Fine,” he said plainly.

“Fine.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more back and forth between Alyra and Draco, but they're subtly (or not so subtly) showing their care for each other! 
> 
> I didn't have time to proof read so apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you have any requests or suggestions! 💖💖💖


	4. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays at Avery Manor

**Chapter Four**

**Holidays**

  
  


December had come at an incredibly dull and sluggish pace this year, with Umbridge’s tyrannical reign over the school growing increasingly oppressive and agonising for both students and teachers. 

Classes dragged on for what felt like an entire day as she would storm in with her usual clipboard and that vexatious voice, evaluating every movement and word uttered by the professors. She would also prance through the halls with her wand in hand, flicking it every few moments and either splitting apart couples who sat cozily together or choking other students with their own ties to maintain ‘proper dress and decorum.’

With restrictions and possible confiscation of wands becoming another frustrating change that Umbridge had ‘decreed,’ Alyra had begun to practise wandless magic, which had currently proved unsuccessful, but she was determined nonetheless. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just use your wand,” Charlotte shook her head at the darker haired girl, watching as she attempted once again to cast the packing spell with her hands.

“Well, with Toad-Face watching my every move, I’d like to still be able to use a bit of magic. What kind of witch would I be without it?” Alyra sighed and dropped her hand with a shake, before holding it back over her bag. “Come on, pack!”

The pile of folded clothes and boxes rattled slightly, but remained in place on her bed. She groaned and threw her head back, dark brown locks falling down her shoulders then flying onto her face when her head plunged forward. 

“Given up yet?” Pansy’s aggravating voice filled the dormitory as she sniggered mockingly.

With a roll of her eyes, Alyra disregarded the question and reached for her aspen wand, waving it over her bag silently. Her belongings floated into the bag tidily and the bag zipped itself, all packed. She dragged the bag off the bed and followed her tall friend out the dormitory, her small cat trailing behind, but not without a small hiss towards Parkinson first.

They made their way down to the Great Hall where they met with the rest of their quartet and Ellana, bundled and ready to head home for the Christmas Holidays. Soon, the group were loaded onto the train and occupied a compartment to the left, though Ellana opted to sit with her own friends. The lengthy vehicle whizzed through the snowy landscape, mountains covered in white and grass frosted over, carrying the students home.

  
  
  
  
  


“This is so unnecessary,” Alyra grumbled quietly to her sister as she stood in front of the mirror, dressing her ears with a pair of earrings.

“Tell me about it,” Ellana flopped back onto the large bed which belonged to the darker haired girl, laying her arm against her forehead. “I never thought becoming a Death Eater called for a whole party. Maybe I should become one...” 

“I feel like there’s more to this. Plus, it is Christmas,” adjusting the pins in her hair, Alyra then patted down her dress and turned. “How do I look?” 

“Who are you trying to impress?” The younger girl sent her a smirk as she sat up.

“You really are nosy,” she sent her sister a scathing look and began strapping her high-heeled shoes on. “Are things any better with Dad?”

“He’s still been a bit cold, but Mum says he’ll come around soon. My House doesn’t make me a filthy mudblood anyway, I’m still as pure as they come,” Ellana declared as she slid off the bed and followed her sister out of the room.

“Are you finally ready, girls?” Victoria met the sisters at the large marble staircase, smoothing Ellana’s hair down from behind, receiving a nod.

She led the girls into the ballroom where a large, long table had been set up with fine silver cutlery and extravagant plates. A lavishly smooth material covered the table and flowed down its legs. Ornate chairs were lined all the way down, the dragon crest adorned along the tops, glistening in the light of the large chandelier above. At the end of the table stood Leonidas, speaking to the Avery’s house elf, Mira, along with Silas and another familiar face.

“Naomi!” Alyra called out as she rushed towards the girl. “You’re here early, is Char here too then?”

“No, she’ll be here later,” the older girl smiled and scooped her into a tight hug. 

Naomi Burke had the same strawberry blonde hair as Charlotte, except hers had a fierce wave to it, mirroring her personality. Charlotte had always been the quieter and more stubborn of the two sisters, while Naomi was a little more boisterous and carefree.

“All our guests should be arriving soon,” Victoria stood by her husband, taking another look around the room to ensure everything had been prepared correctly. 

Ellana moved to her sister’s side, whispering hushedly, “Do you think  _ he _ is going to come?”

“I don’t think the Dark Lord would take part in such  _ frivolity _ ,” she replied in a low voice and stepped out towards the entrance of the manor, her sister in tow. The two would be there to welcome the guests as they entered the home.

After a few moments, families began to flood in, many pops and cracks resonating as they apparated at the gates. The Burke family were one of the first to enter, much to Alyra’s joy, who grabbed Charlotte’s arm and coerced her to stand with her until all had arrived. Theodore Nott and his Father arrived next, followed by Saskia and her parents, then the Carrows. 

The girls continued to greet and provide hand shakes to many more, not once flinching at even the most intimidating of Death Eaters. This was nothing new and the sisters knew how to play the game. The last to arrive was the Malfoys.  _ Fashionably late as expected. _

Narcissa was the more cordial of the parents, giving all three girls a quick kiss on either cheek in greeting, while Lucius simply nodded with Draco following suit. His contact with Alyra had been at a bare minimum since the Quidditch incident, exchanging only nods or one-word sentences over the weeks.

Once everyone had relocated to the ballroom, the three closed the large door and joined the rest. Leonidas and Victoria were floating around the room, welcoming their guests and entertaining, while Silas and Naomi spoke to the other visiting families. Glossy metal trays were gliding through the air carrying flutes and goblets of beverages that were fresh and fizzing. 

It was now time to play the game their parents had taught them so well. Charm, entertain, and never let anyone see past your invisible mask. Although the two were much less guarded around their friends, there were many other Death Eaters in the room who would not let a thing slip.

Alyra first approached the Carrows, a graceful smile etched permanently onto her lips as she offered them a drink from the hovering trays. Rather dull and mildly belligerent people, conversation was strained at first, but they enjoyed any form of anti-muggle conversation.

The next was Thorfinn and Euphemia Rowle, who were very much severe Death Eaters. Even colder and more cruel than the Carrows, the dialogue once again consisted of their hatred for muggles and their passion for the Dark Lord’s cause.

The easiest were the Notts. Having known Theodore for many years at Hogwarts, he and his Father were familiar with the Avery family. Offering drinks to both, she spoke to Theodore about classes and commended his potion-making skills to his Father, which the man received proudly.

  
Soon after, all were invited to be seated at the dinner table where a sophisticated feast was served. Not as hearty as the feasts at Hogwarts, but delicious nonetheless. Alyra sat alongside her family, Ellana to her right and Charlotte with her family to her left. The sound of clinking utensils lowered slowly at the rising of Leonidas, who began by thanking the guests for their attendance and congratulating his son.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to celebrate my son’s achievement,” Leonidas spoke cordially with his firm voice. “We are eminently proud of you, Silas, and your exceptional work under the command of the Dark Lord. We hope you continue to bring honour to him and to our family.” 

He raised his glass and the table followed with a; “Hear! Hear!”

“Thank you for your kind words, Father,” Silas stood, bowing mildly to the man, before taking Naomi’s hand to stand with him. “And thank you all very much for your support, I intend to continue serving the Dark Lord and our cause, as Death Eaters, to the best of my ability. With that, I’d also like to make an announcement.”

“Is he going to say what I think he is?” Ellana whispered to her sister, amber eyes wide with curiosity. 

Alyra shared an eager look with Charlotte and Ellana, before turning back to her brother at the head of the table.

“Naomi and I are proud to announce our engagement,” Silas held his fiancee’s hand with a grin, a stunning emerald ring catching the light from her finger. “We hope to bring honour to both our families as we unite, carrying on the pure Avery bloodline.” 

Applause and cheer filled the ballroom, another round of raised glasses in praise and felicitation. Charlotte embraced her friend in excitement, her high cheekbones flushed with glee.

“I can’t believe it! We’re going to be family!” she exclaimed as she released Alyra, who giggled in return.

“In a way,” Alyra repeated what the girl had said on the train to Hogwarts months prior.

“I can’t believe they didn’t tell us,” Ellana complained with a pout, but perked up once dessert was then served.

“You’re going to be stuck with me forever now,” the strawberry blonde girl prodded Alyra and chortled, picking up a slice of cake.

“I already have to deal with you every day at school, now you’re going to be at my house all the time too. Might as well Crucio me to top it all off,” she lamented, sarcasm laced in every word. “Truly though, I’m really glad we’ll get to spend more time together.”

“Me too,” Ellana and Charlotte agreed in unison.

Once dessert was devoured and cleared away, everybody returned to socialising around the room, many rushing to congratulate the couple on their engagement and share their delight. Alyra and Charlotte hurried to the two once they had been freed from the embrace of Iona Burke and snagged their siblings into hugs.

“How  _ dare _ you two not tell us about this sooner,” the darker haired girl jabbed her brother’s arm and frowned at his fiancee playfully. 

“Hey, we wanted to surprise everyone!” Naomi shook her head as she laughed.

“Well we’re really happy for you,” Charlotte smiled genuinely at her sister and future brother-in-law, before noticing the guests behind them, awaiting their turn to speak to the pair. “We’d better not hold things up.” 

The two girls then moved away towards the left corner of the ballroom, spotting Saskia as she talked with Mr Nott and her mother. Catching the side of her eye, she beckoned them over, breaking away from her current conversation to meet them in the middle, but as Alyra and Charlotte began to step towards their friend, Iona Burke’s voice brought them to a halt.

“You two must be pleased,” the woman had a sly grin across her lips, taking a sip of her drink as she stood with Narcissa and Victoria.

“Have you known this whole time?” Charlotte folded her arms and sent the three women an accusing glance.

The trio simply nodded and chuckled, then Victoria spoke first. “It’s wonderful to see our families finally coming together. Your Grandfather would be thrilled,” she stroked her step-daughter’s arm.

“Well, better Silas do the family unifying than me,” Alyra shrugged, once again expressing her objection to the idea of her having to marry.

“I’d always thought you and Draco would make a lovely match,” Narcissa suggested in her dulcet voice, only to receive a mortified look from the girl while the other two women nodded in agreement.

“Ha!” Saskia’s mouth dropped open as she appeared beside Alyra, watching her eyes fall towards her shoes.

_ This is not happening right now.  _ Alyra stood flustered for a moment, attempting to compose her thoughts upon the realisation that her reaction might offend his mother.

“I-I...Not that there’s anything wrong with your son, Mrs Malfoy, I just don’t think that we’d...Uh,” she stuttered as she searched for the right words. “I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Victoria waved her hand in the air with a soft laugh. “Your Father and I envisioned the same for you.”

“Please excuse us,” Alyra snatched her two friends away and moved to the opposite end of the room, embarrassment riddled across her cheeks. She shoved her face into her hands, concealing her flush. “How could they do that to me?”

“And Draco Malfoy of all boys in the world!” Saskia threw her head back in laughter, her black hair falling back to reveal more of her joyous, freckled face.

“Did I hear my name?” The voice of the said boy came through as he and Theodore stepped towards the trio.  _ Speak of the devil… _

“Oh, Avada me now. I’m leaving,” Alyra grumbled, before charging out the large door of the ballroom and directly to the manor’s entrance, ending at the gardens. She inhaled the fresh air as deep as she could manage, her breath appearing with a soft puff in the cool weather. The chilled breeze soothed the heat in her face, complexion returning to her usual warm olive tone. 

Darkness had swept over the sky, stars glittering through the heavy clouds with the moon bathing the dark landscape with a dim light. The flowers in the garden were closed up, asleep, and the fine blades of grass were coated with frost. Mere seconds had passed before Charlotte and Saskia arrived at her side, the latter with an apologetic face.

“Ly, don’t worry about it, I’m sure they weren’t serious,” the taller girl soothed as she stood near her.

“Yeah, and they know we’re all still too young to make such decisions anyway,” Saskia wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders, the three huddling together in the cold.

“It’s just embarrassing,” Alyra spoke quietly, shaking the light frost off her shoe. “Also, Draco and I haven’t even spoken in weeks, since he got his arse kicked by Potter.” 

“He was probably just mortified that his arch nemesis completely clobbered him,” Saskia shrugged as her teeth began to clink together.

“Not an excuse to act like a complete tosser though,” Charlotte added, brows knitting together into a scowl. “Can we please go back inside now? I feel like I’m going to freeze my toes off out here.”

The three retreated back into the manor, cautiously traipsing towards the ballroom once again. All were chatting away as they had been, while Ellana pranced by where they stood.

“Watch the mistletoe!” She pointed towards the plant that dangled by the ballroom door. “I’ve hung a bunch of them around, so be careful who you get caught under them with.” The young girl dashed off with a wicked laugh.

The trio cringed at the thought, moving a fair distance away from the decoration. As they scanned the room, Charlotte caught sight of Naomi, who motioned for her sister to join her, while Saskia’s mother approached her daughter, fussing over her wind disheveled hair. Alyra politely greeted Mrs Travers and conversed with the two for a few minutes, until she informed the girl that they were to depart for the night and left to farewell their hosts. 

“I’ll see you in a week,” Alyra enfolded her friend with a small smile across her lips.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Saskia smirked, patting the other girl on the shoulder. “I’ll see you at school.” 

Alyra reached for a goblet from the hovering tray, drinking quietly once she was left alone. It didn’t last long however, a few minutes passing by before a familiar, clean and woody fragrance filled the space to her left.

“Enjoying yourself?” She addressed without turning to face the individual, obtaining an irritated scoff. “Nott ditch you?”

Draco remained silent, staring at the contents of his own cup, shaking it lightly. She could feel his eyes trail to her feet and up to her face, surveying her as she took another sip.

“You didn’t have to act like such a git when I came to see you at the Hospital Wing, by the way,” she faced him with a low sigh.

“I didn’t want you to come,” he replied bluntly, avoiding her eyes.

“Why? Were you too embarrassed, or something?” She inquired, the frustration once again bubbling in her stomach. “I was...I wanted to make sure you weren’t dead, because honestly, it looked like you could’ve been.”

“Well, I’m not,” he spoke in a hushed mutter and glanced around the ballroom. “Like I said, I don’t  _ need _ you to worry about me.”

“I wasn’t worried,” she countered with an eye roll, following his gaze to the rest of the party.

“Hm,” his brows jumped for a second and he watched their parents speak, likely sharing a farewell.

“Looks like you’ll be leaving soon,” Alyra noted, turning back towards him, searching his deadpan face.

“Are we good?” He finally met her amber eyes and she noticed how close he stood.  _ Is he trying to apologise? _

Head slightly tilted to the side, she analysed him for a moment, before giving a nod.  _ I guess so. _

  
  


With that, he swivelled around and stalked off towards Theodore, but halted on his path when Alyra called his name.

“Watch out for the mistletoes my sister has put up, can’t have you getting caught with Nott over there,” she snickered as he sent her a quick middle finger and continued on his way. 

Placing her goblet to an empty tray where it vanished, she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and stretched a soft smile along her lips as Lucius and Narcissa approached. A warm flush dusted across her cheeks when she made eye contact with the woman, but it was time to keep her composure and play the game once again.

“I hope you had a pleasant time tonight, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. It was wonderful to see you again,” she was polite and collected this time.

“Thank you for having us, Dear,” Narcissa leaned in and kissed her cheeks once again, patting the side of her face gently. “It was wonderful to see you as well. I can’t believe how much you have grown.”

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” she spoke coyly.

“Come, Draco,” Lucius beckoned his son over, before they wandered out the door. 

“See you next week, Malfoy,” Alyra twined her hands behind her back, lips pursed into a smirk.

Draco farewelled her with a simple nod and a smug look on his face.

_ Prat. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they've made up (sort of), what comes next? 😏
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! 💖💖


	5. 5. Breakout

**Chapter Five**

**Breakout**

  
  


“Miss Alyra?” 

Alyra stood at the tall stained glass window overlooking the back gardens of the Avery manor. Her deep chestnut hair laid delicately down her back and shoulders, amber eyes lit up by the milky white light of a cool winter day. Fine strands of a light curtain fringe waved along her prominent cheekbones and framed her oval face. 

“Yes, Mira?” She rolled her lips together and turned to face the House Elf.

“Master Leonidas wishes to see you in his study,” the elf informed, standing in the hallway.

“I’ll head down right away,” the Avery girl let out a faint sigh. “Thank you, Mira.”

Knowing not to keep her Father waiting, Alyra stepped hastily towards the study, pausing for a deep breath before tapping on the half-opened door with her knuckles. 

“Come in, Alyra,” Leonidas called from his desk in his stern voice.

She was hesitant as she trod into the room warily. “You wanted to see me?”  _ He never asks to see me. _

“Yes,” her Father nodded plainly, continuing to write on a piece of parchment while she stood by.

Allowing him the time to finish his current business, she trailed her eyes to the illuminated carving of the Avery family tree and moved to inspect it. The room felt foreign to her, as she was rarely invited into her Father’s study.

Her fingertips grazed the engraving of her Grandparents' names, Isolde and Orin Avery, then tracing along the silver thread towards her parents. Her Mother’s name was marked with flowers, while Leonidas’ was etched beside Victoria’s. To the eastern side of the tree, her Uncle’s name was blemished and faded, marking the man as a blood traitor. She was soon broken from her thoughts by the sound of her Father clearing his throat.

“As you know, the Dark Lord is now once again on the rise, but this time he wishes to take a more...surreptitious approach,” he explained, rising from his ornate chair. “While he recovers to his full ability, and we are able to reassemble in preparation.”

Alyra remained silent as she awaited the remainder of his information. 

“With Mr Potter speaking openly about his return as well as a member of the Ministry breathing down the neck of your school, we must take further precaution to ensure any knowledge of the Dark Lord’s location and arrangements are kept strictly confidential,” Leonidas stepped around his desk and drew his wand.

“Are you going to obliviate me, Father?” Alyra’s heart plunged into her stomach, a chill of fear tickling up her spine. 

“No,” he shook his head and adjusted his sleeve. “I will teach you to guard your mind. You  _ must _ be able to repel Legilimency or I will be forced to obliviate any knowledge you hold of our organisation.”

Her body tensed for a moment as she contemplated her Father’s words. She had read extensively about Occlumency, but was dubious that she would be prepared to practise such skill.  _ But I can’t let him obliviate me. _

“Okay,” she agreed, withdrawing several paces to ready herself. 

“Now, remember, you must clear your mind, empty yourself of all sentiments. Are you prepared?” Leonidas lifted his wand, his expression rigid.

Alyra responded with a nod, wand gripped in her right hand tightly and eyes filled with a fierce determination.

“Legilimens.” 

The girl’s memories began to rush through both their heads. Visions of her laughing gleefully with her friends on the train came first, then the many tears she had shed for her Mother, followed by arguments with Draco, until they reached years prior when Alyra faced a boggart in the image of-

“No!” 

Her father was thrown from her memories while a pain filled her head, but subsided after a brief moment.

“You _must_ _always_ be prepared, Alyra. They will not allow you a second to collect yourself,” he instructed, raising his wand once again. “Now, Legilimens.”

The images flashed another time, the previous year playing through their eyes. The screams of Fleur Delacour and wails of Amos Diggory at the sight of his son’s dead body, the first time Alyra had seen someone she had known lifeless. The fear she had felt in that instant was washed over by the humiliation felt during her encounter with-

This time she pushed him out swiftly, but not soon enough as he pressed back into her mind repeatedly, this time without warning. 

_ No. Nothing. Nothing. There’s nothing there. My mind is empty. Empty. _

She grasped at her head as it throbbed with pain, her heart rate accelerating and her stomach churning. 

“Very good, but you will need more time to hone your ability. I broke through far too much,” Leonidas assessed as she took deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. “I have tasked your brother with providing you further discipline in the coming days, before you return to Hogwarts.”

Alyra nodded wearily, remaining shaken from the intensity of the cerebral battle. She had never shared so much about herself with her Father before, it felt unusual and uncomfortable.

_ Great, now I have to deal with my brother being in my head too… _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe that foul pink little troll!”

Alyra stormed down the corridor, hands gripped into tight fists as white hot rage seared through her veins. She had almost toppled over a couple of first years in her fury, cognizance blurred by the frustrated thoughts that swam through her head. 

“Why so tense, Avery?” Draco’s voice called from behind the girl, striding swiftly to match her pace.

“Not now, Malfoy,” she snarled back and continued charging around the corner, before stepping out onto the grand staircase.

“You can almost see the steam coming out of your ears,” he persisted with a laugh, following closely behind. “What happened to you?”

“Umbridge happened,” she paused on the moving staircase until it arrived at the next floor. “That old bat confiscated my wand.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment, but then his face fell into an amused smirk. “How could you be so stupid?”

“I hardly call using a spell to fix my hair recreational magic,” she grunted with her arms folded and received another confused look. “Either way, I have your girlfriend to thank for it. She narked me out to that troll and now I’m wandless.”

Draco sent her an eye roll as their pace slowed, arriving at the Front Hall. “You know she’s not-”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t  _ care _ , Draco. I just want my wand back. She’s got it locked up in that hideous office of hers and I don’t know when I’ll get it back,” she glared at her feet, brows knitted together in thought before they stepped through the doors into the Great Hall. “Wait, you’re part of that ludicrous Inquisitorial Squad though, aren’t you? You can get it back for me, can’t you?”

“Yeah, I can’t help you there, Avery,” he shrugged as they shuffled straight to the Slytherin table, where Blaise, Charlotte, and Saskia were seated.

“Well, why not?” She shot back, sliding onto the seat alongside Blaise while the blond took the space to her right. “You’re a prefect, aren’t you? She loves you lot, especially since you’re with her silly squad.”

“That’s  _ precisely _ why I can’t. I’m not going to risk my position as a prefect just to do  _ you  _ a favour,” Draco scooped several lunch items into his plate, unconcerned. 

“You don’t even like it,” she groaned and reached for two slices of bread, opting to make her own sandwich. 

He remained silent and cut into his chicken, watching her almost snap her bread in half as she spread her butter mercilessly. 

“What’s wrong with you two? Domestics?” Blaise lifted an eyebrow, regarding them with a look of judgement written across his always nonchalant face.

“She had her wand taken away by Toad-Face,” Saskia explained, her jade eyes leaving the book she held and moving to stare at the two as well.

“And  _ this _ Toad-Face here won’t help me get it back either,” Alyra took a bite of her chicken sandwich, nose turned up at the Malfoy boy as she chewed.

“Have  _ you _ looked in a mirror recently? You should’ve been fixing more than just your hair,” he snapped in return with a scowl.

“Oh piss off, Malfoy,” a dirty look crossed her face, glowering back.

A short moment of silence passed as their glaring contest continued, but broken when Saskia spoke.

“I’m surprised you decided to grace us with your presence, Malfoy. Decided we’re now good enough for you to sit with?” She snapped her book closed and picked up a wedge of roasted potato. 

He scoffed, “I couldn’t care less for you sorry lot. This is also my house table, I can sit where I please.”

The quartet turned towards the blond in unison with matching expressions of disdain. Their gazes were soon pulled away to the ceiling as the sound of owl hoots resonated through the Hall. A diversity of colours filled the air as the birds glided through the windows, dropping boxes, letters, and rolls of newspaper along their way. 

Alyra caught an envelope and a roll of newspaper as it dropped towards her, while the others received their own range of boxes and paper. She flicked the letter open and her eyes scanned through slowly, a letter from Victoria detailing the recent updates of her brother’s wedding as well as encouraging wishes for the girl. 

“What? A mass breakout in Azkaban!” Charlotte piped up, causing the four other heads to snap towards her.

Alyra rushed to unroll her copy of The Daily Prophet, almost tearing the parchment. She pinched the top of the newspaper with her fingers as she read the front page. 

_ MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN _

_ MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS ‘RALLYING POINT’ _

_ FOR OLD DEATH EATERS _

An animate image of Bellatrix Lestrange was plastered across the front beneath the headline, screaming and tugging at the chains that bound her. 

“Your Aunt,” Alyra whispered to Draco, drawing his attention to the article.

Holding the newspaper between them, she traced her finger down the print which detailed the names of escaped Death Eaters, pausing on an alarming sentence.

_ Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of of Frank and Alice Longbottom. _

Across the Hall, she caught sight of Neville Longbottom, who was pale with what appeared to be frustration and anxiety. Hushed gossip was heard throughout the Great Hall, students buzzing as they discussed the news. She shared a puzzled look with the blond to her right and placed her copy of The Daily Prophet onto the table.

“My Father,” Saskia spoke softly, gripping onto the paper. “He’s escaped too.”

“I’m sure your mother will be glad,” Charlotte placed a hand on the darker haired girl’s back, rubbing gingerly.

Alyra nodded, reaching over the table to give her friend’s hand a light squeeze of support.

“It’s been years,” breathed Saskia with a small smile and clutched Alyra’s hand.

_ This is going to be interesting. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“It feels strange, doesn’t it?” Alyra tore a piece of the newspaper, crumpling it between her hands and tossing it into the fireplace. “It’s all starting to feel so much more real.”

Charlotte laid her chin against her arm, leaning over the side of the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room, while Draco reclined in the opposite seat, feet resting on the table in the middle. It was late at night that the three had ended up up settling into the Common Room after all others had gone to bed.

“Did either of you know about any of this?” Charlotte questioned, eyeing the two.

Alyra shook her head and ripped another page of the parchment, pitching it into the flickering flames. She peered back at Draco over her shoulder, “What about you?”

“Nothing,” he drew his fingers through his platinum blond locks, rocking his crossed feet. 

“They don’t tell us anything,” Charlotte muttered, huffing and rubbing her forehead against her arm, frustrated.

“I guess it’s for the best. My Father had me practise Occlumency over the Christmas holiday,” the brunette twisted from her position in front of the fire. “He said it was important in case I was questioned. He is a known Death Eater after all.”

“That must’ve been killer,” Charlotte lifted her head to speak. “I couldn’t imagine having my parents in my head,” she shuddered at the thought.

“It wasn’t the most comfortable experience, I felt like my head was going to explode,” Alyra pursed her lips, massaging her temples as she recalled the buzzing feeling.

“Do you think they’ll have us join soon as well?” Charlotte sat up, adjusting her skirt.

“The Dark Lord does seem to be rallying up as many followers as he can,” the Avery girl trailed off and pulled her crossed legs in. “I imagine he’s got enough with two members of my family at the moment though.”

Draco shifted on the couch, “I think you both know I’ll be following in my Father’s footsteps.”

“ _ That _ we don’t doubt,” the two girls spoke in unison.

“Potter seems to be rallying some kind of army of his own from what I hear. They call themselves  _ Dumbledore’s Army _ ,” Alyra snickered, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

“He’s a complete nutter if he thinks he and his band of pathetic ninnies can take on the Dark Lord,” spat Draco with a shake of his head.

“Surprised your little squad hasn’t managed to catch them yet,” Charlotte gave a chuckle.

“We’ll get them soon enough, then that git will get just what he deserves,” the blond sneered, his pointed nose up in the air.

Charlotte yawned as she lifted her arms into the air with a stretch. “Well, I’m off to bed.” She stood from her seat and began on her way towards the stairs. “Are you coming, Ly?”

“I’ll be there soon,” Alyra sighed, adjusting her position on the floor, the warmth from the fire hot on her back. 

Charlotte gave a quick nod before disappearing up to the dormitories. 

Running her fingers across the soft green rug beneath her, Alyra spoke faintly. “You’ve never met her, have you? Your Aunt.”

“No,” Draco replied plainly, resting his arm behind his head on the soft back of the sofa.

“I hear she’s absolutely demented. No offence,” she rolled her lips together and regarded him carefully.

He scoffed, “It’ll be interesting going home for the next break.” 

“That it will be,” she picked herself up off the floor after a quiet moment, her hands brushing away at her knees. “I best be off to bed as well then.”

“Worried your friend is going to get the wrong idea?” His lips were tugged into a smirk as she wandered past with an eye roll.

“Precisely.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slightly shorter chapter, I haven’t had as much time as I’d like to write at the moment, but the next chapter will be up soon and I promise it’ll be even longer to make up for the shorter one!
> 
> Lots of love! 💖💖


	6. 6. Wand Smuggling

**Chapter Six**

**Wand Smuggling**

  
  


“You’ve got to be joking!”

Alyra’s mouth had dropped open, Blaise, Charlotte, and Saskia standing at her side staring in shock at the latest notice on the wall.

_ BY THE ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC _

_ Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced  _

_ Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

It was now April and a small crowd of students had assembled around the four Slytherins, their faces aghast at the notice. The Slytherin quartet wore matching cringes across their own faces, sharing the look before weaving their way out of the crowd and down the corridor.

Dumbledore was gone and the Ministry’s interference was now at an all time high, dominating the school completely with Umbridge as the Headmistress. First she’d sacked Professor Trelawney, and now the Ministry had sacked Dumbledore, although from what Alyra could hear as the rumors floated around within the crowds of students in the corridors; he had overpowered the Minister and disappeared when they had attempted to arrest him. 

_ They finally did it.  _ Dumbledore’s Army had now been exposed.

As they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, a quarrel caught their attention. Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were taunting Harry Potter along with his friends, deducting house points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The four sniggered quietly and sauntered by, heading into the Hall and taking their usual seats.

“I can’t believe Dumbledore left us with that crone,” Saskia huffed as she dropped her bag at her side.

“Do you think he’ll ever come back?” Charlotte leaned her elbow against the table, resting her chin against her palm.

The rest shrugged quietly while grabbing out their textbooks. Their O.W.L exams would begin in less than two months and with Umbridge as Head of Hogwarts, they refused to let their grades dip. 

The Great Hall was quieter than it frequently had been, many whispers between everyone regarding the events of the prior night. Alyra studied in silence, tuning out her friends as they chatted and snacked. Blaise glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He had taken notice of her more reserved demeanor as of late, she was slowly slithering back into her shell as she did when something made her feel uneasy. He knew she hated being questioned when she felt on edge, she would instantly snap and her venom was painfully poisonous when she would sting, so he returned to his book without a word.

Alyra ran her fingers through her long hair, frustrated, while her mind was swimming with chaos. The recent letter she had received from Victoria alarmed her, noting that the Dark Lord had been growing disappointed with the Avery family, but with no detail as to what had taken place outside of Hogwarts. With the upcoming Easter holidays, she was determined to discover the reason behind his chagrin.

Distracting herself with her studies was effective, but did nothing to ease her mind of the concern for her family. Her stomach was frequently in knots, her jaw tight from constant clenching and her lips sore from the subtle biting. The news of Umbridge being advanced to Headmistress only troubled her further, especially since she was still wandless. 

With some practise over the past two months, she had only accomplished two spells without her aspen wand. It felt as though a part of herself had been torn away and her ability to channel her magic accurately had weakened. A simple ‘Accio’ and ‘Reparo’ would not be enough to defend herself or her family.

_ I need to get that wand back. _

An exasperated sigh left her lips as she closed her book and lifted herself from her seat, swinging her legs over to leave the table. 

“Where are you going?” Charlotte watched her collect her bag, concern written across her face. 

“I just need to get some air,” the brunette muttered and pivoted around towards the entrance, hurrying out of the Hall.

Charlotte stood to follow her, but was halted when Blaise spoke. “I think it’s best if you just left her alone for now. I don’t think she wants to talk.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Alyra walked hastily through the corridors, determined to reach her destination as quickly as her feet could carry her. Lunch would end soon, and it was vital she spoke to her target before the sound of the giant bells chimed.

She felt the soft spring breeze against her cheeks as she finally reached the courtyard, stepping out onto the grass and scanning for the band of Slytherins who frequented the area during breaks. Once she spotted a head of platinum blond, she charged over to the group and interrupted their current laughing fit.

“Malfoy, we need to talk,” she stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

“What do you want?” He raised an eyebrow, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against alongside Crabbe and Goyle.

“Yeah, what do  _ you _ want, Avery?” Pansy stepped forward, imitating her folded arms with her head tilted to the side. She was surrounded by her usual trio of friends, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. 

“Always so confident in front of a crowd, aren’t you Parkinson?” Alyra snapped in return, eyeing her cronies. “I don’t have time for this nonsense. As I said, we need to talk.”

“Draco has nothing to say to you,” Pansy declared, shifting in front of said blond.

Alyra pressed her fingers to her forehead with a groan, before dodging the girl and reaching for Draco’s sleeve, tugging him away from the crowd. “ _ Draco _ can speak for himself.”

Pansy shrieked furiously after him, but he simply waved her off as he was dragged into the corridor.

“What’s wrong with you?” Draco snatched his arm away from her as they came to a halt. 

“You have to help me get my wand back,” she demanded with a fierce tone.

“I already said-” he started, but was abruptly interrupted.

“I know,” she scowled. “But you’re the best chance I’ve got of getting into her office to take it back.”

“I’m not helping you, Avery. If you want to get caught thieving from the Head, then you’re on your own,” he shook his head and turned to retreat back to his gang.

“It’s not thieving if it’s my own wand,” her voice raised slightly in frustration.

“I’m not putting my position at risk for you,” he shot back, twisting to face her. 

“Since when have you cared so much about being a prefect? You’ve hardly even been fulfilling your duties. You just wanted this so you could terrorise Potter and feel as though you’re better than him,” she argued as she stepped towards him.

“You don’t know me, Avery. Stop acting as though you know everything,” he seethed in return, his jaw tight.

“I’ve known you my whole life, you’ve been so lost in your jealousy and need to outshine Potter that you wouldn’t even care to do a small favour for a friend,” her head shook as she scoffed, her voice harsh. 

“We’re not friends and I don’t owe you anything, now stop wasting my time,” he spat.

“I don’t understand your stupid games, one moment you’re talking to me as though everything is alright and we’re friends, then the next you’re so rotten and self absorbed!” Her voice raised once again vehemently, the fury rising through her chest.

“Like I said, you don’t know me,” his tone was icy and blunt as he motioned to walk away. 

“Draco!” she grasped at his jumper, blocking him from escaping the altercation. Her amber eyes were aflame with a tenacity he’d never seen before, his cool grey eyes contrasting with hers.

Alyra’s eyebrows were furrowed together with a stubborn glare on her face. She huffed and dropped her gaze to their feet, her grip on his jumper toughening as she attempted to compose herself.  _ I won’t break in front of him. I can’t. _

Draco remained muted, regarding the girl in front of him. They’d had arguments many times before, but none as scathing as this had been yet. 

“Look, I really need it back before this holiday,” she spoke faintly after minutes had passed. “My family, I…” She trailed off, her voice breaking in the slightest before she cleared her throat. She lifted her head, the fire in her eyes had softened and they were now filled with concern.

“Did something happen?” He asked carefully, with the knowledge that both their fathers had been assigned to a task within the Ministry by the Dark Lord. If something had transpired during their assignment, he knew his father would also be in trouble. 

“I don’t know,” she loosened her hold on him, releasing his jumper and running a hand through her hair. “ I just...I need my wand. You wouldn’t even have to go in yourself, I just need you to distract her so that I can go in and take it back.”

“You know her office is enchanted to alert her if you sneak in, right?” He replied dubiously. “How do you suppose you’ll get in there without magic?”

“Well, that’s why I need  _ you.  _ I know you’re skilled with the Disillusionment Charm and if we were somehow caught, you’d have a much smoother time getting out of it. You could even pretend that you’d found me flouting one of her silly rules and were on your way to dob me in,” she pitched with a sly tone.

“Wouldn’t that be counterproductive should you get caught? You’d just receive further punishment and probably have your wand confiscated for longer,” he remained skeptical at her plan.

“Oh come on, Draco,” she drawled with a sigh and pursed her lips in vexation. “You’ve been such an arse-licker to that frilly gargoyle all year, surely you’d like to break at least a few rules.” 

“Hey, I am  _ not _ an arse-licker! More...Self serving,” he turned his nose up, adjusting his robes.

“Yes well, you’d be serving yourself better if you did this for me, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation again,” Alyra held her hands out with a quick shrug, pressing on.

Draco studied the area, down the corridor and out into the courtyard. Lunch would be ending soon and if they were going to smuggle that wand out, they’d have to leave now. With one last irked glance at the Avery girl, he snagged her wrist and began on his way towards Umbridge’s office. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he growled to himself, drawing Alyra behind him. 

“Now?” Alyra asked apprehensively, panic in her voice.

“Do you want my help or not?” He hissed back as they turned a corner.

She followed him through the corridors and up the stairs, pausing when Draco spotted a large, bright crate of Weasley’s WIldfire Whiz-bangs. He moved to investigate the box, but was pulled back when Alyra seized his arm.

“No, don’t! This is perfect timing,” she insisted, pointing a finger towards the floor above where their destination was situated.

He frowned, eyes narrowing at the crate, before nodding and continuing down the hallway then up the stairs. Yanking her to the side, they waited behind a tapestry for a moment until the deafening sound of fireworks filled the halls. It wasn’t long before Umbridge rushed out of her office, wand in hand with Harry Potter following behind her. The woman shrieked in horror, darting down the staircase along with Filch as thundering explosions and sparks spread.

“Stand still,” Draco tapped Alyra’s head with his wand, casting the Disillusionment Charm. 

A cold, wet sensation, similar to that of an egg being cracked on her head traveling down her neck and covering her body. “What about you? Are you coming too?”

Without a response, he twirled his wand around himself as though he was tying himself with an invisible rope as he then also disappeared. Pushing the fabric of the tapestry aside, the two inspected the corridor to find Potter stepping towards them. The two paced back carefully as he slipped behind the fabric and through the hidden exit behind it. 

“Let’s go,” his hand found hers, bringing her towards the door to the office where he whispered and waved his wand to cast a Counter-Spell as a precaution. “ _ Finite _ .” 

The door had been left ajar as Umbridge had hurried out, allowing the two an easy entrance. An unseeable grimace crossed Alyra’s face upon the sight of the wooden block perched on her desk, the word ‘HEADMISTRESS’ engraved in gold. Patterned blush tea cups were sitting on the desk, likely from her recent meeting with Potter as they were still partially full. Ornamental plates adorned the walls, a depiction of a technicolour kitten wearing a bow displayed on each one. An overpowering, musky fragrance combined with the frilly, pink design of the room brought a morbid feeling to her stomach. 

“Go,” Draco was almost inaudible, the warmth of his hand leaving hers as he stood watch at the door. “The charm won’t last long.”

Alyra swallowed the tight lump that had caught in her throat, examining the room for her starting point. She rummaged through a drawer cautiously unsuccessfully, then moved to the Headmistress’ desk. In her peripheral vision, she spotted multiple broomsticks pinned behind the desk and padlocked. Hey eyes travelled to a long chest placed beside the brooms, a large padlock securing the box.

“Draco,” she called hushedly, attempting to wave him over.  _ Right, he can’t see me.  _ Picking up a piece of pink parchment, she lifted it into the air to indicate her whereabouts.

“What?” He muttered in a low voice and discreetly made his way towards the desk. Noticing the chest behind it, he crouched and pointed his wand. “ _ Alohomora _ .”

The chest popped open, revealing a stash of confiscated wands. Alyra dug through the pink chest, a sigh of relief falling through her lips when her eyes came upon the long aspen wand. She swiftly plucked the wand out, a warm chill trickling up her spine, reconnecting with the missing part of her power. 

“Hurry up,” Draco’s voice was heard from the doorway where he had returned.

Closing the chest, she waved her wand over the lock, “ _ Colloportus.”  _ A soft click indicated that the box was once again locked. 

“Let’s go,” she reached for Draco, clutching onto an unknown part of his robe and traipsed out the door. 

The two ducked low as they crept down the hall, backs pressed against the stone to ensure they blended in and avoided the sparks which shot through the air. Escaping the commotion which rang through the halls, she was dragged roughly through a small entrance into a broom closet. Tapping their wands against their chests, they reversed the charm and were now visible to one another. Alyra gazed down at her wand, gripping it tightly at the comfort it brought her. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, a small smile tugging at her lips as her eyes flashed back to his. 

“Don’t expect another favour, if anything you owe me now,” he said with a scoff, pointed nose in the air as always. Although it had been risky, he knew the dangers which came with Death Eaters making their way in and out their homes, and timing had been on their side.

Smirking, she rolled her warm eyes and slipped her wand into the pocket of her robes, shifting in the tight space between them. Their bodies were all but pressed together, and she could just feel his breath. She rocked onto the balls of her feet and lifted herself closer, the small gap closing as she hesitated for a short second. 

With a deft motion, she pressed a delicate kiss of gratitude to his cheek and jerked the door open, slipping out of the narrow closet. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“You look lovely with your hair braided, you should wear it like this more often,” Naomi mused as her slender fingers weaved through Alyra’s long dark hair, crossing small sections into a loose braid.

“I think Char suits it better,” Alyra’s voice hummed, watching her future sister-in-law through the large mirror above her dressing table. 

The Easter holidays had now come around and Alyra found herself seated in her bedroom while Naomi toyed with her hair. The time they spent together was always pleasant and comfortable, it felt as though Naomi was the elder sister she had always hoped for. She was also the one person in the Avery home who would feed her the information she seeked. 

“How has it been at home?” Alyra questioned carefully. 

“Nothing very exciting, Silas and I were hoping to get more planning done for the wedding, but the Dark Lord hasn’t been the most accommodating with allowing your brother much time at home. Hasn’t Victoria been filling you in with her letters?” Naomi replied as she reached the end of the braid, looping a ribbon through it.

“Only about the wedding, but I was hoping to hear more about what has been transpiring with  _ Him _ …” Alyra trailed off for a moment, before she piped up once again. “She said he was...Displeased with our family. Did something happen after the new year?”

Naomi let out a quiet sigh, resting her hand on the back of the embellished silver chair while the younger girl twisted to face her. “Your father and your brother have been assigned a task, along with Lucius Malfoy and a few others. They advised him of a strategy of sorts to help  _ Him _ find what he’s been hunting, but something went wrong and…”

“And?” Alyra’s eyes were inquisitive yet concerned as she touched Naomi’s hand gingerly. 

“I’m just-” she stuttered, inhaling deeply and swallowing heavily. “I’m just glad I wasn’t there to see it.”

“Naomi, what happened? Are they alright?” The brunette pushed further for an explanation in a soft tone. She had seen the two men once since she had returned for the holiday, but they were quick to disappear.

“Ly, I’m sorry, but I can’t,” the elder girl rolled her lips together, gaze fixed on the hard floor.

Alyra reached for her and the two embraced, soothing the anxiety which ran through their heads the best they could. The feeling of impending danger loomed over like a dark cloud and suddenly, their lives were changing, every choice was now a frightening risk. Something unnerving had happened and she was determined to unravel the answers.

As though a being had heard her desperation, a muffled ‘pop’ came from the other end of the bedroom door, followed by a soft knock. It swayed open and there stood Mira, the Avery House Elf.

“Miss Naomi, Miss Alyra, Mistress Victoria has asked to speak with you,” Mira spoke faithfully, bowing her small head.

“Thank you, Mira,” Naomi nodded to the elf, leading the way out and down the marble staircase.

The two found Victoria waiting outside the dining room, a look of distress across her elegant features with her hands wrung together. Ellana stood by her mother, puzzled. Her eyes widened as she approached them warily.

“There you are. Please, prepare yourselves, the Dark Lord shall be arriving soon,” she placed her slightly clammy hands on their shoulders, receiving baffled expressions from them both.

“What do you mean?” Naomi’s soft eyebrows weaved together in a frown.

“He wishes to hold a meeting in our home, your father informed me only a moment ago,” the woman explained.

“Are we expected to attend?” Alyra inquired as the dread she had felt earlier spiked.

Victoria gave an apologetic nod, “I’m afraid your presence has also been summoned.” 

“What about me?” Ellana chimed in from her right.

“You are to remain upstairs in your bedroom, Darling. You’re much too young to participate,” she stroked her daughter’s hair, urging her towards the staircase. 

The older girls were quick to scurry up to the next floor, Ellana along with them.

“Why do you think he’s holding a meeting here of all places?” Ellana asked hushedly.

“Because if he moves around, it’ll be much easier for him to keep hidden from the Ministry, they couldn’t pinpoint his whereabouts,” Alyra shrugged, pausing at the door to her bedroom. “And likely to punish us.”

With that, she rushed into the room and hastily peeled away her casual attire, opting for a long sleeved black dress. She slipped the ribbon out of her hair and unraveled the braid, running her fingers down the dark lengths to loosen any knots. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a long breath, mentally bracing herself for what was to come. 

_ This will be a good opportunity to ascertain what happened. _

Once she had returned down the stairs, figures dressed in black had begun to filter into the dining room, some unfamiliar to her. She watched the Malfoy family step through the entrance to the manor, Lucius and Narcissa halting to speak with Victoria as she greeted them. Draco traipsed behind them, dressed in a fitted black suit. 

“Hey,” Alyra approached him carefully. The two hadn’t spoken at all since they had smuggled her wand out of Umbridge’s office. “You too?”

He nodded down at her briefly, hands leaving his pockets and following after his parents into the hall.

The Burke family came next, Charlotte instantly darting to her friend’s side, an apprehensive look on her pale features. Naomi gave both a quick embrace from behind, once she had returned from the room, before she joined Silas in the dining hall.

Another pair of Death Eaters entered the home, one sending a cool chill through her back. Bellatrix Lestrange had arrived with her husband, Rodolphus. Victoria welcomed the couple, motioning towards the large doors of the room. 

“Such  _ pretty _ faces,” the disheveled woman captured Alyra’s chin, jerking it left and right to examine her face. Her heavy lidded eyes scanned both girls with a smile, her gaunt cheeks a sign of the time she had spent in Azkaban and the toll it had taken on her beauty. Releasing the girl, she sauntered in alongside her husband. 

Alyra and Charlotte shared an uneasy look and followed suit reluctantly, taking a seat beside Naomi and her fiance. Saskia’s family had entered prior, situated at the lower end of the table across from the two. A tall, grey haired man with a grim face was seated to her left.  _ That must be her father. _

The Malfoys had settled directly across from the Avery family, the Lestrange pair to their right. Leonidas and Lucius were arranged adjacently on either side of the table to the Dark Lord, who had occupied the gilded chair at the end. 

Alyra avoided contact with his deep scarlet eyes, frozen with her gaze focussed on the long table. The hissing of his large serpent raised goosebumps all over her body as it slithered along his lap. The room felt ice cold and dread tightened at her stomach, the crowd gathered falling silent in preparation for their leader to speak. 

“Welcome, my friends, both old and new,” he began in his smooth, snakelike voice. His eyes travelled along the table, burning into the faces of the younger individuals who were seated alongside their parents. 

Alyra refused her curiosity, transfixed on the marble in front of her. She felt Charlotte’s warm hand grasp hers, pressing around it comfortingly. 

“As you all know, our previous arrangements to secure the prophecy proved to be...futile,” he glanced at Leonidas Avery and Corban Yaxley, who bowed their heads in palpable humiliation. “Now, we must alter our methods.”

The Dark Lord advanced on to describe his improved strategy of utilising Occlumency to draw Harry Potter into the Department of Mysteries, where he would lead them to the desired prophecy. Lucius Malfoy was to lead the operation now, along with a lineup of Death Eaters to support him, should Potter bring his own company.  _ He’d likely bring Dumbledore’s Army... _

Leonidas and Silas Avery would accompany Lucius, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, who gladly offered her assistance, and her husband Rodolphus. Rabastan Lestrange, Dolohov, Rookwood, and Mr Nott would also attend. Alyra noticed the disappointed appearance on the face of Saskia’s father, crestfallen that he would not be joining.

Her amber eyes shifted to Draco, who regarded his father proudly as he spoke with confidence. He was a spitting image of Lucius Malfoy and it was unmistakable how he idolised his father. They wore that identical smirk and bore the same pronounced features, topped with shining snowy blond hair.

A mild squeeze of the hand snapped her attention away from the boy as the Dark Lord addressed the selection of younger guests, declaring how important their attendance at the gathering had been. 

_ That’s why he wanted us here. We’ll all be of age soon. He’s going to recruit us too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter as promised! It’s currently 6am where I live and I have not been able to sleep so I’ve been up all night finish this chapter instead! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the kudos!
> 
> Lots of love 💖💖


	7. 7. Favours

**Chapter Seven**

**Favours**

  
  


A gentle spring breeze fluttered past the library window, whisking loose flower petals delicately through the air, the sun’s rays glistening through the glass and bathing the table with it’s warm light. 

A strong contrast to the cold, dull atmosphere of Hogwarts under Umbridge’s reign. Much of the life within the castle had been stripped away and replaced by dreary notices from the Ministry. The portraits which hung through the corridors and around the Grand Staircase had also been withdrawn, leaving the walls lifeless and austere. Hogwarts felt hollow, despite being filled with students. 

Alyra groaned into her elbow, muffling the sound as she rested her arm on the table, scowling at the parchment before her.  _ This is such a drag. _

“I’m still yet to understand the point of this insipid exam,” she complained in a hushed voice, scraping her quill against the parchment in circular motions. “In what way does knowing about the Giant Wars help with securing me a job in the future?”

“Oh, quit your moaning. It’s not nearly as dismal as Arithmancy,” Saskia retorted with a roll of her eyes as she scribbled an arrangement of numbers.

“That  _ was _ an optional subject. You only have yourself to blame,” Blaise spoke from behind his book.

“No one asked for your thoughts, Zabini,” Saskia muttered, jabbing his arm with her elbow.

“Madam Pince is going to toss us out if you three don’t shut it,” Charlotte warned, nodding towards the Librarian, who wore a disapproving look.

Sighing, Alyra returned to her books, reading over the passage she had strayed from and silently noting down bullet points on the parchment.  _ Will there be any purpose in learning all of this once the Dark Lord is in control? _

It was now the end of May and the O.W.L exams were fast approaching, a mere six days until their skills and retention would be assessed for the final marks of their school year. Umbridge’s theoretical approach had caused much disinterest during classes, but would be advantageous when sitting the exams as their lack of practical training would surely hinder their performance in a practical evaluation.

However, Alyra still found her mind wandering back to the gathering which had taken place in the Avery home. The sense of sheer dread and chills shivered through her body the same way it had that night, whenever the memory flashed through her mind. The sound of his silvery, snake-like voice rang in her ears, as did the hissing of his great serpent. She had done well to avoid a glimpse of his ghastly face, knowing that it would be etched into the depths of her memories and haunt her dreams. 

She thought of the shame on her father’s face, coming to the realisation that the Dark Lord had likely punished him brutally, as he had failed him twice now. The frightened look Victoria wore and the strain in Naomi’s voice when she had questioned her on the matter also indicated, she was correct in her assumption. 

Then, she thought of Draco Malfoy and the look of admiration he beared for his father. The Malfoys were proud, noble servants to the Dark Lord, and Draco would gladly take the same mantle his father had as a Death Eater, once the opportunity was presented. Alyra was certain it would not be long before he would be branded with the Dark Mark. The idea of it all caused her stomach to twist and her heart to drop to the pit. He could be an utter prat at times and a downright bully, but surely he would not become a murderer…

“Avery,” a gruff voice broke her thoughts.

“Yes?” Alyra lifted her head in acknowledgment, eyes widening at the sight of Filch.

“You’re coming with me,” he declared, baring his teeth as his jowls quivered. “The Headmistress would like to see you.”

“Did I do something wrong?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t we find out? Follow me,” he shuffled towards the library entrance, giving a quick wave to Madam Pince.

Alyra’s heart skipped a beat and she glanced back at her friends. Charlotte and Saskia had puzzled looks on their faces, while Blaise gave a shake of his head, his deep eyes still focussed on his book. She grumbled internally as she packed her books away, slinging her bag over her shoulder and following the Caretaker out of the library. Trailing silently after Filch, she ran through a myriad of possible outcomes and ways to dodge Umbridge’s questions.  _ She’s definitely going to ask about my wand. _

A grimace contorted across her face as he hummed, ambling along the hall and muttering a strange song to himself. It was clear he’d been in high spirits since Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore, especially since the two shared a sadistic nature and very much enjoyed punishing students. 

“It’ll be interesting to see what kind of punishment the Headmistress has got in store for you. I hear she’s been getting a bit more...Creative,” Filch wheezed with a grin, glancing back at the girl.

“I think this walk with you is punishment enough already,” she muttered quietly to herself.

“What’s that, girl?” Grunting, he came to a halt and leered with his pale eyes.

“No, nothing,” she responded promptly, bringing a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear innocently.

Filch squinched at her and grabbed the shoulder of her robes, tugging her further down the hall. “Watch your mouth, eh.”

As they made their way past an adjacent corridor, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy, intimidating a group of second year Gryffindors. His blond head snapped up and down the corridor at the sound of their footsteps and Flich’s grumbling. Alyra sent him a pained glance and disappeared behind the stone wall. Draco released the younger boy in his grip, then he turned the corner and followed after the two.

“Filch, I’ve been looking for you,” he called out as he caught up, bringing them to another halt.

“Not now, boy. Have to get this miscreant to the Headmistress,” the Caretaker growled and returned to hauling Alyra along.

“Those Gryffindors over there were about to drop a box of Stink Pellets, thought you might want to add them to your collection,” Draco coerced the man. “I can take care of Avery for you.”

Filch narrowed his eyes, studying the two Slytherins suspiciously, before freeing the girl from his grip and charging towards the group of Gryffindors they had passed by. Draco’s usual smirk made its way across his sharp features with a quick jump of his eyebrows.

Alyra shook her head and continued on the original direction she had been lugged in.

“Do you  _ have _ to walk me there? I know where the office is,” she piped up as they made their way through the muted, empty corridor.

“Would you rather Flich escorted you?” He replied bluntly over the sound of his shoes tapping against the stone floor.

She shuddered at the thought of being dragged roughly down the hall by the Caretaker again, grateful to be accompanied by Draco. The walk to the second floor of the castle was quiet, whispers of students seated on benches while they studied and the drumming of their feet against the ground was the only sound heard. The two had been avoiding each other for the most part since their return from the Easter holidays, save for a few glances and nods during classes. Not always out of animosity, but simply that they had nothing to say.

Once they had arrived at Umbridge’s office, Draco knocked on the wooden door and gently pushed it open. “Professor, I’ve got Avery here for you. Filch was caught up with a few rowdy Gryffindors.”

“Ah yes, thank you, Draco,” the woman drawled in her high pitched voice. “Do come in, both of you.”

He grasped the upper sleeve of Alyra’s robes, hauling her into the office and closing the door. She snatched her arm back, attempting to conceal the cringe that twitched at her face upon the sight of the pink decoration of the room.

“Sit,” she motioned towards the chair in front of her desk and placed her hands on the gussied up table. 

Alyra pressed her lips together and settled cautiously onto the frilly chair while Draco stood to the side. She suddenly felt sick from the awful, concentrated floral fragrance she wore.

“Studying hard, are we?” Umbridge began with her usual phony smile.

“Yes,” the Avery girl nodded slowly, twisting the lower fabric of her skirt between her fingers.

“Very good. Do you know why I’ve summoned you here today, Miss Avery?” Her voice was sickly sweet, her eyes narrowing.

“No, M’am,” Alyra feigned confusion, but knew exactly why she had been called in. 

“Well,” the toad-faced woman started. “As you may recall, following your Christmas break, you were caught disobeying school rules and your wand was confiscated.” 

Alyra nodded her head once again and remained silent, her breath steady as she prepared to play the game.  _ Here it comes. _

“Now then, can you explain why said wand is now missing from my office, Miss Avery?” Umbridge questioned in that honeyed tone, leaning forward in her chair.

“Is it really? I don’t know who could’ve done that, Professor,” she held her feigned surprise, tilting her head slightly and pulling her brows together in concern. She thanked Merlin that she had hidden her wand in her drawer of unmentionables.  _ Surely she’d have enough decency to refrain from going through my undergarments.  _ “I haven’t seen my wand since it was taken from me.”

“Do not play games with me, dear. Who else would want to swipe your wand besides yourself?” The woman pushed, her false smile faltering in a vitriolic manner, displeased at her response.

“I don’t know,” she replied adamantly. “I thought that you would have kept it in a more secure location to ensure there would be no thievery.”

“No no, you will not try to revert this onto me,” Umbridge paused to clear her throat, her nostrils flaring in her distaste. “Let’s try this again, shall we? Where is your wand, Miss Avery?”

Alyra shrugged, her stubborn nature unyielding to the pressure from the Headmistress. “As I said, I have not seen my wand since it was taken and I do not know who may have taken it. However, Miss Parkinson  _ was _ the one to report my supposed flouting to you, M’am, and it does seem possible that she may have taken it in order to spite me.” She attempted to direct the blame elsewhere.

“You  _ dare _ insinuate your House Prefect has thieved from her own Headmistress? That is a heavy accusation,” the Headmistress’ face shifted into an even more toad-like glare.

“I am not suggesting that she has taken it for sure, I am merely considering it a possibility,” the girl replied promptly and turned her gaze to the blond on her left for a moment. “M’am, Draco is also a House Prefect and part of the Inquisitorial Squad, so you know he’d report any dishonesty on my part. Perhaps, he can vouch for me?” 

Draco’s head snapped down to Alyra, whose eyes were glazed with innocence. He gave her an incredulous look, watching her roll her lips together and press into a subtle pout. How dare she pull him into this? Was he really going to lie for her? 

“Well, Draco?” Umbridge’s voice snagged his attention out of his thoughts as she awaited his answer. “Is Miss Avery currently in possession of her wand, or not?”

The blond peered back at the girl once more, his jaw tightening at the sight of her fluttering thick eyelashes and that feigned innocent face. He took a breath before turning back to the woman to speak. “No, Professor. I can confirm that I have  _ not _ seen Avery in possession of a wand.”

The Headmistress pressed her hands together, scanning both of their faces dubiously as they remained silent and resolute. A moment passed before she finally spoke once more. 

“Very well then,” she withdrew into her seat, that deceptive, sweet smile returning to her lips and her voice softening. “Off you go. You wouldn’t want to miss dinner, would you?”

“Thank you,” Alyra replied simply, picking her bag up and rising from the frilly chair as relief washed over her. She paused at the door after Draco had stepped out at the sound of Umbridge clearing her throat.

“Do not think you have fooled me, Miss Avery. I will be keeping an eye on you,” the woman declared before Alyra sent a small smile her way and closed the door, trailing after Draco.

She caught up to his pace, walking along his right. “That was quite a performance in there,” she applauded.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ make me do that again, Avery. That’s twice I’ve saved your arse now,” Draco’s nose was high in the air as he let out a scoff.

“Hey, I could’ve handled it myself just fine without you, Malfoy,” she imitated his smug gesture, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

“Oh,  _ sure _ . Blaming it on Pansy was really going well for you there,” he sniggered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, I had it covered,” she pursed her lips into a small pout, folding her arms in a surly manner.

“Yeah well, you owe me twice now,” the blond continued through the hall and onto the Grand Staircase.

“So demanding,” Alyra muttered with a short chuckle. “I do appreciate what you did for me though.”

Draco’s pace slowed and he faced her as they made their way down the marble stairs of the Front Hall. “Just don’t kiss me again,” a sly smirk stretching over his lips.

“Oh, shove off. It was a simple ‘thank you’ kiss on the cheek. Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it though,” she pushed at his shoulder with her eyes narrowed at him.

“You know, Avery, I’m beginning to think you might fancy me,” he came to a halt in front of her once they had reached the end of the staircase, a blond eyebrow raised. 

“Ha!” She blurted as she brought her arms back around her chest and shook her head in return. “Fancy you? In your dreams, Malfoy. I’d sooner be eaten alive by the Dark Lord’s giant snake before I ever liked  _ you _ .”

“I don’t believe you,” treading closer, he stood with his hands in his pockets, his tone taunting her.

“Careful, your mate Parkinson will get the wrong idea,” she gazed up at him with a small smirk of her own. She’d never noticed how striking his grey eyes were before. “And Umbridge will know you lied for me if she sees you acting so friendly.”

With that, she spun on her heel and wandered into the Great Hall in search of her friends.

* * *

  
  
  


The afternoon of the final O.W.L exam, History of Magic, had arrived far too soon for Alyra’s liking. Although she had attempted to revise the many notes she had taken during breakfast, it felt as if she had accidentally obliviated herself of all the material she had learnt over the past months. 

She glared down at the parchment blankly, her quill hovering over the vacant lower section she had not yet filled, only managing to piece together a few names and times while repeating most sentences she had written in different arrangements. 

_ It is all mostly repetition, isn’t it? How do they expect us to retain all this rubbish? _

The previous exams over the week had been exhausting and her head felt as though it was ready to split. However, she found comfort in the fact that this would be the final exam she would have to endure for the year. Running her fingers through the length of her dark hair, she released a tiny sigh and scraped her quill against the parchment, beginning another sentence as the digits of the year she had been searching her mind for came forth. 

A mere few minutes had passed before a heavy thud and a yell thundered through the Great Hall, causing all heads to snap towards the sudden sound. Harry Potter was scrambled on the cold stone floor beside his desk, clutching his head. Professor Tofty was quick to rush towards the boy and escort him out of the Hall as the rest watched. 

_ Always so dramatic... _

Alyra’s eyes trailed to her right, where Charlotte was seated and the two shared a knowing look. Either Potter was attempting to weasel his way out of the exam, or the Dark Lord had chosen a convenient time to bedevil him. 

The room returned to its prior silence with only the sound of quills scratching and parchment shifting. Alyra peered at the giant hourglass in the front, chewing her bottom lip as she watched how sluggishly time was passing. Dipping into her inkpot, she read over the question on her exam once more and resumed her writing. 

Once it felt complete, she pushed the parchment aside and laid her arm against the wooden desk, resting her chin over it and scribbling circles onto the spare paper. Her curiosity for Potter’s predicament grew.

_ Is the Dark Lord commencing his plan now of all times? Is my father alright? My brother? Will he kill Potter then and there? Will they really find the Prophecy? _

Many questions travelled through her mind, circling and expanding into deeper queries. About twenty minutes passed and the papers were then levitated into the air, collecting at the front to end the examination. A relieved breath left Alyra’s lips as she stood and joined the large flock of fifth year students leaving the Hall. 

“Glad that’s over,” Saskia lifted her arms into the air and stretched, leading the way out into the courtyard. 

“I don’t think my arse has ever felt so stiff before in my life,” Alyra groaned, giving her backside a quick rub.

“Or my neck,” Charlotte added and twisted her neck sideways, causing it to click.

“Must be hard being so gracefully tall,” Saskia’s voice was empathetic while she stepped onto the courtyard grounds.

The three took deep breaths, relishing in the fresh, warm air and subtle scent of nature. The sunlight was harsh against their eyes as they adjusted from the dull, dark Hall they had just left. 

“What was up with Potter?” Charlotte questioned, settling by the fountain in the middle. 

Alyra and Saskia followed suit, seated on either side of their strawberry blonde friend. 

“Do you think he was trying to get out of the exam early?” Saskia suggested.

“No, Professor Tofty would surely have him sit it again another time anyway,” Charlotte shrugged her slim shoulders and brought her loose braid around to toy with the ends.

“Do you think it could’ve been  _ Him?” _ Saskia spoke quietly and pursed her round lips, her green eyes filled with curiosity.

Alyra nodded silently as the trio shared matching expressions of concern; a concern which was felt for their parents rather than the boy.

“I wonder how it feels…” Saskia trailed off for a moment. “To have  _ Him _ in your head like that.”

“If it’s anything like what I felt when practising with Silas and my Father, I think my brain would have split,” Alyra shivered and cringed at the memory. 

“I’d hate to be Potter right now, especially after that embarrassing scene,” Saskia chuckled, raising laughs from the other two.

The trio chatted and basked in the remaining sunlight as it slowly descended across the clouds momentarily, until Alyra spotted Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walking ahead of Umbridge, her wand raised at the two as they led her out of the castle.

“What’s happening over there?” She motioned towards the two students and their Headmistress.

Charlotte and Saskia stood after Alyra, slinking across the courtyard and through the hallway, tracing their steps out of the building. They watched intently as Umbridge was guided past Hagrid’s Hut and through the edge of the school.

“Why are they going into the Forest?” Charlotte asked inquisitively, shifting back inside.

“I just hope something nasty out there gets Toad-Face,” Saskia sniggered as they sauntered into the Entrance Hall. 

“She looked like a raging lunatic. Do you think she’s going to punish them out there?” Charlotte mused with a soft snort.

Alyra and Saskia shrugged, pausing in the hall upon the sound of a loud commotion resounding from the above marble staircase. An assembly of pounding feet rushed around the corner and down the steps, Potter’s band of friends were sprinting out of the castle. Neville Longbottom was sporting a bruised right eye, while multiple scratches tore down Ginny Weasley’s face, and her brother held a hand to his split lip. The three girls faced each other, perplexed.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” Saskia began towards the staircase, the three following behind hastily.

“They looked like they’d been through the wars up there,” Charlotte remarked, a puzzled expression across her fair complexion.

“Where did they come from?” Walking through the first floor corridor, Saskia glanced around.

A small, slimy, bright green bat appeared, soaring through the air down the steps to the second floor. 

“I think I have an idea where,” Alyra’s stomach turned over as another few bats flew over their heads. She grimaced and ducked down while quickly taking the stairs to the next floor. 

The trio moved cautiously towards the source; Umbridge’s office. Dodging the mucusy creatures, Charlotte and Saskia reached for their wands, casting the Vanishing Spell at each bat. Their mouths fell agape at the sight as they stood at the office door.

“What.”

“The.”

“Fuck.”

Papers and books were strewn across the floor, along with Umbridge’s strange kitten plates which were shattered and her ‘HEADMISTRESS’ plaque snapped in half. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad were stunned, laying on the cold floor, while the others groaned in pain against the walls. Draco was hunched over, clutching his face and howling in discomfort. He was the source of the slimy green bats.  _ Bat Bogey Hex. _

“What happened to you, Morons?” Alyra evaded the flying creatures, stepping into the room.

“ _ Evanesco, _ ” Charlotte vanished another rush of bats as she made her way in.

Saskia raised her ebony wand, flicking it at Draco in an attempt to counter the hex, while Charlotte and Alyra inspected the Stupefied students. 

“Here,” Alyra outstretched a hand to Cassius Warrington, who was holding his head in agony. She lifted him onto his feet and he stood against the wall, rebalancing himself.

“That Weasley bitch!” Draco spat as the hex subsided, but only for a moment as a smaller round of bats covered his face and flapped out of the room. 

“Must’ve been a powerful one,” Saskia waved her wand once more to cast a counterspell, before moving to aid the other students to their feet.

“I’ll go get a Professor,” Charlotte shook her head and hurried out the door.

Alyra picked up a lacy napkin from Umbridge’s ravaged desk, placing a hand on Draco’s arm and passing him the cloth to wipe his face with a small frown.

“Let’s get these fools to the Hospital Wing.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s 6am here and I’ve pulled another all-nighter on this....Time is seriously just a weird blur at the moment during this quarantine!
> 
> Also, I know I’ve rushed through 5th year and it will be finished next chapter, but trust me when I say 6th year will be MUCH longer and MUCH more in depth once the characters start developing further! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your support! 💖💖


	8. 8. Reunion

**Chapter Eight**

**Reunion**

  
  


_ HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS _

“No way…” Alyra’s voice was low and breathy, a copy of the  _ Sunday Prophet  _ clutched tightly in her hands, the sides crumpled from her tight grip.

It had finally happened, the Dark Lord had been exposed and the Ministry had now acknowledged his return. His plan to remain operating covertly for as long as he was able was now thwarted with his return plastered on the front page of the newspaper. 

An article detailing the events which had taken place in the Department of Mysteries covered the following page and Alyra was quick to turn the paper over. Charlotte and Ellana were seated on either side of the brunette, reading the column over her shoulder and clinging to her arms in support. Their eyes widened as they fell upon the lower half where a list of captured Death Eaters had been printed.

“Father,” Ellana whispered, a small gasp leaving her lips. 

Leonidas Avery had been apprehended, along with Lucius Malfoy, Travers, and many other Death Eaters who had attended the gathering at the Avery Manor. Saskia’s face fell from across the table, dropping her own copy of the paper and running a hand down her face. Her father had only returned less than five months prior and she had now lost him for the second time.

Alyra shifted from her seat, moving to Saskia’s side and rubbing her shoulder gingerly. The four wore uneasy expressions across their faces as they scanned through the newspaper once more. Heart sinking to the pit of her stomach, Alyra swallowed tightly and traced her fingers down the print, hoping silently that her brother’s name was absent. 

“I don’t see Silas on here,” Charlotte’s gentle words quelled her concern, just barely.

She pressed her lips together anxiously and chewed on the inside of her cheek, glancing down the Great Hall. Theodore Nott’s face was unreadable as he stared blankly at the front page. His father had been among the party of seized Death Eaters. 

Further along the table, Draco glared at his twined hands with a clenched jaw while Pansy attempted to soothe him, rubbing his tensed arm. Crabbe and Goyle were seated across from the pair, fists balled as they spoke furiously. 

Alyra felt a multitude of eyes burning into her back and around the Slytherin table. Although it was common knowledge to some that many of their families were associated with the Dark Lord, it had now been uncovered to those who were not yet aware. Although she was not openly a bully, she hoped that the news would only cause intimidation, rather than become a basis for interrogation from the other students.

“Everyone is staring,” Ellana spoke hushedly, eyeing the students who had been gawking at their table and muttering from behind their newspapers. 

The three Slytherin girls twisted back and shot menacing looks towards the gawpers. To their satisfaction, most returned to reading the print or averted their eyes. 

“Looks like you lot have quite the audience today,” a smooth male voice came from their left. Blaise slid onto the bench at Alyra’s side and peered at the  _ Sunday Prophet _ copies on the wooden table.

“They probably think we’re all Death Eaters too,” Saskia gave a soft snort, picking at her sleeve.

Alyra rested her chin against her palm and pushed the paper to Blaise. “I assume you’ve heard already, but take it if you want to see for yourself.”

He gave a simple nod, noting the wary faces of the four girls. 

Alyra’s gaze trailed back towards Draco, who shook Pansy’s hand off and exited the Great Hall hastily.  _ The Dark Lord is going to be furious with our families… _

It was their final weekend at Hogwarts before they would all return home for the Summer holidays. Two months at the mercy of the Dark Lord without their fathers. It was fortunate that Silas would be around for the Averys, however, Draco and his mother would be left with his maniacal aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. She wondered if his aunt cared for him; although she had been somewhat affectionate at the meeting during the Easter holiday, she had only just met him after more than an entire decade in Azkaban. 

“What’s up with Malfoy?” Ellana piped up, drawing her sister’s attention back to the group.

She shrugged and stared at the contents of her water goblet, before picking it up and taking a small sip. 

“He probably thought his father was going to be the hero to deliver the Prophecy to  _ Him _ ,” Charlotte suggested.

“What’s going to happen now?” Ellana’s voice was filled with concern as the four girls shared another wary look.

“We’re all royally screwed,” another male voice neared and a wiry boy settled beside Charlotte.

“Theo,” the strawberry blonde placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a mild squeeze of sympathy.

“This is going to be an interesting summer…”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was now the night before the End-of-Term Feast and Umbridge had finally been booted out of Hogwarts, almost literally, as Peeves had chased her out of the castle with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Students rushed into the Entrance Hall, cheering gleefully and watching the woman flee into the night.

Once she was out of sight and the Heads of Houses had collected everyone inside, many either returned to complete their dinner or retire to the common rooms for the night. Alyra stood with Blaise, Charlotte, and Saskia who began on their way to the Slytherin Dungeon.

“Are you coming?” Charlotte asked, noticing as Alyra lingered in the Hall.

“You go ahead, I’ll be there soon,” she waved her friend off and stepped towards the door on the left of the marble staircase

Alyra slipped through the kitchen corridor and waited by the large portrait depicting a silver fruit bowl. A small female elf dressed in a Hogwarts tea towel appeared in front of her, carrying a small pouch.

“Thank you,” the girl whispered, exchanging a small gold coin for the pouch. 

Sliding it into the large pocket of her robes, she made her way out of the castle and towards the southern edges. She trudged down towards the Great Lake, where she spotted the silhouette of a tall, slim figure. The same boy she had seen escape to the Lake many times over the past week. As she neared the edge of the Lake, she slowed her pace and proceeded cautiously. 

“Hey,” she called out, steadying herself over the gritty ground. 

The figure ignored her presence and crouched to pick up a stone, tossing it into the water. It skipped twice before sinking into the depths of the lake. 

“You weren’t at dinner, again,” Alyra remarked, taking a seat on the boulder to the right. 

She watched him reach for another rock, his platinum blond hair catching in the milky moonlight, shinier than usual. His robes were laid on the large boulder beside her, leaving his buttoned shirt and charcoal v-neck jumper on with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. 

“What do you want?” Draco spoke bluntly after a quiet moment and hurled the rock across the lake.

The brunette jumped off the large slab of earth, shrugging her robes off and strolling over to his side. Squatting to the craggy ground, she selected three small stones and weighed them in her hands, before shooting the first one to glide across the water, skipping three times. A smirk tugged across her lips as he then tossed another rock of his own with three skips. 

Competitively, she thrust her second stone through the air and it skipped four times, then following with her third, another four skips. Draco’s grey eyes rolled subtly as he repeated her motion, four skips of his own.

A small sigh left Alyra’s lips, admiring the way the lake’s water glistened under the light of the moon and stars, rippling mildly when the wind passed over. The air was balmy in the summer night, but a chill tickled her spine when reality of their current circumstances settled in once again. 

“Draco,” she began with an airy tone to her voice, tilting her head to face him. “I’m sorry about your father.”

The blond scoffed, avoiding her gaze and kneeling down to gather a handful of stones. “Don’t forget, yours is in the same mess too.”

“It’s just...I know how much you look up to him,” she regarded him intently as he continued skipping rocks. 

“I don’t need your  _ pity _ , Avery,” he abruptly spat in response, his brows contorting into a frown.

“Do you  _ have  _ to be such an arse?” She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation, feeling it rise in her stomach.

“Do you have to be so insufferably nosy? Just leave me alone,” he discarded another round of stones as he shifted a number of steps away from the girl.

“I am not  _ nosy _ ,” she grumbled. “I just wanted to make sure you were o-”

“I’m fine,” he interjected with a venomous force, averting his eyes to the ground below.

“You’re not though. This is hard for all of us, you know,” Alyra returned to her seat on the boulder. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I’m not embarrassed of him. He’s one of the Dark Lord’s most loyal Death Eaters, I’m sure he’ll be freed soon enough.” 

“Do you really think so?” She questioned with a tilt of her head, her dark locks falling down her shoulder. “My family is beginning to lose favour with the Dark Lord, I’m afraid my father might not be so fortunate...”

Draco approached the large cut of stone she was perched on. “He’ll need all the supporters he can get, especially now that he’s been outed.” He paused in contemplation, his jaw clenching tightly. 

“If it wasn’t for that gormless Potter, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” her amber eyes rolled as she huffed, an irritated expression across her moonlit face.

“I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves,” the blond curled his fingers into balled fists. 

Noticing the fury emitting from his body, she brushed her fingers gingerly over his clenched hand, then reached into the depths of her robe pockets to pull out the brown pouch. 

“Here, you weren’t at dinner. I asked one of the elves from the kitchens to make something for you to eat,” she urged and placed the pouch in front of him.

Draco glared at the small sack, pushing it back into her hands. “I’m not hungry, I don’t need you to try to feed me either.”

“Will you stop?” Alyra scowled as her voice raised sharply, her amber eyes alight with fire. “Just take it and stop being such a prat.” She slipped off the large rock and turned to walk up the hill.

He examined the brown pouch silently, pressing his lips into a firm line as the smell of the still warm meal filled his nose. He searched the hill towards the castle and collected his robe, before darting to catch the girl’s pace. The two ambled back to the Slytherin Common Room in reticence and Alyra thought of her earlier musings about their summer holiday.

_ Would the Dark Lord take Draco as a Death Eater in return for his father? _

“Draco, be careful...okay?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Legilimens _ .”

The hissing of the Dark Lord’s serpent sounded through her ears. The look of shame on their father’s face and the fear in their stepmother’s shaking hands flashed through her mind. The crumpled newspaper-

“Stop!” Alyra’s fingers tangled into her hair, grasping at the throbbing pain in her head and inhaling deeply. 

“This isn’t good enough, sis. I’d hoped you would have retained your skill after all that training,” Silas raised his wand, preparing to invade her mind once again.

“Well, I haven’t exactly practised in a couple of months now,” she groaned in return and adjusted her stance. “Just one more time, I can do it.”

Their matching eyes met and her mind was once again breached, but only for a brief moment until she thrust him out. He gave her a quick nod and a small smile, then once again attempted to raid her memories unsuccessfully. 

“Better,” he commented. “You do remember it’s Ellana’s birthday this weekend, right?”

“Don’t try that trick on me, Silas. I know you’re trying to distract me,” she maintained her steeled barrier without a flinch.

“You are catching on well,” a smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. “Did you want to try it on me now?”

Alyra studied her brother with apprehension. “Are you seriou-” She was interrupted by the sensation of invasion once again and pushed back. 

“Good, I think you’ve earned yourself a break,” Silas lowered his wand, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you think I could have a go at practising Legilimency sometime as well?” She asked as the two made their way to the dining hall within the manor.

“Perhaps, with a bit more progress in Occlumency first,” he shrugged while contemplating the suggestion.

A foreign male voice caught their attention as they made their way past the large front door. The siblings exchanged a puzzled look and returned to where a tall man stood speaking to their stepmother. His appearance was familiar; long dark hair which laid along his shoulders and warm amber eyes, complemented by his thick eyelashes and a well kept beard.

“Uncle?” 

Alyra’s heart jumped to her throat as his head snapped towards the two with a solemn face. He was almost identical to Leonidas, though his features appeared a touch more worn than his brother. She recognised him from the single photograph she had found many years prior in her father’s study.

“Silas,” his voice was hoarse and laced with turmoil. “Alyra, you’ve grown so much.”

“Leave, Atticus,” Silas’ jaw was taut as he spoke, stepping towards the man.

“He’s right, you shouldn’t be here. The Dark Lord…” Victoria trailed off, her brows weaved together in concern.

“Victoria, my brother is in trouble. I had to make sure my family was safe,” Atticus insisted, placing a hand against the door to prevent it from being closed.

“Well we’re splendid, Uncle. You didn’t need to travel all the way here for this, a simple letter would have sufficed,” Silas spat venomously, his wand directed at the man’s chest. “Or do you come out of your cowardly hiding now?”

“Calm yourself, Silas. Your uncle’s departure was not out of cowardice,” Victoria held her step-son’s arm gingerly in an attempt to soothe him.

Atticus’ head hung in the silence, the tension in the room thickening and suffocating the four where they stood. Alyra’s shock faded as she analysed the man’s remorseful face.  _ There’s more to this. _

“Come, Uncle,” she beckoned him inside, much to the vexation of her brother. “Please, it’s been years. We can’t just turn him away after he’s come from so far.”

Alyra led him into the dining hall and offered him a chair, then took a seat of her own at his side. Victoria and Silas followed, settling across the table. No words were spoken as the four paused for a moment to lull their tense minds and compose their thoughts.

“Where have you been hiding all these years?” Silas broke the strained silence with hands balled into tight fists. 

Atticus took a quick breath before he began. “I have been in North America; in New York, with my wife and my...son.”

“You had a son?” Silas hissed through his gritted teeth. 

“Yes,” the man nodded simply, running his fingers through his long dark locks. “He is your daughter’s age, Victoria.” 

“How is he, Atticus?” The woman asked, her voice softened. 

“Julian is well, he is attending Ilvermorny now,” a small smile played across his wary face. 

“I’m glad he inherited your power,” Victoria replied and reached over to give a supportive touch of her hand.

“Victoria, he had a child with a  _ muggle _ ,” Silas countered vehemently, the fury in his eyes burning into his uncle’s face. “Are we muggle sympathisers now? Have you forgotten that we stand for the Dark Lord’s cause?” 

“So you really are following him just as my brother did? I’d hoped he would have learned, just as I did. I’d thought he would have wanted better for you, Nephew,” Atticus remained calm, as though he expected Silas’ hostility. 

“That is none of your concern. The Dark Lord has given me a purpose and you have no right to insult my position,” rising from his seat, Silas grasped the collar of the man’s jacket. “You betrayed  _ Him _ long ago, and you betrayed this family. Leave now,  _ Uncle _ .”

“You do not know what you speak of, boy,” his tone became dark and intimidating, ripping the hands away from his clothing. 

“Silas,” Victoria stood and clutched her step-son’s arm once again. “Leave us.”

Silas’ menacing glare turned to the woman, before he shrugged her off and charged out of the dining room, leaving the manor completely. Victoria sighed as she dropped back into her chair, pressing her lips together firmly.

“It’s true then...So you really did leave us for a muggle?” Alyra questioned once the tension had settled and her curiosity grew further.

“I did not. She never wanted to cause a rift with this family, but I had to leave for the sake of our protection. You know the Dark Lord would not rest until we were both killed. He would have had your father do it himself,” Atticus explained, gripping the arm rest on his seat.

“I don’t understand, how could you fall for a muggle woman?” She pushed inquisitively.

“Love is a complicated thing, dear girl.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Happy Birthday to me!” 

Ellana sang to herself as she pranced down the marble stairs, spinning to twirl her skirt and making her way into the dining hall, where the altercation with Atticus Avery had taken place four days prior. 

The tension and unease within the home was still present in the air, with Atticus having returned to the country and Leonidas given a lifetime sentencing to Azkaban. Silas had not returned home since his uncle had visited, leaving Naomi anxious and distracted. 

Alyra’s mind was filled with questions circling around over and over.  _ What happens now? Will my father be freed? What will he think if my uncle is still here? What happened between them? _

“Happy Birthday, Miss Ellana,” Mira smiled and placed a small cake in front of the young girl. 

Alyra, Naomi, and Victoria surrounded Ellana, crushing her into loving hugs as they celebrated with small smiles. Although the current state of their world was somber and unpredictable, they attempted to commemorate the occasion. 

“Here, Alyra and I chose this one for you,” Naomi handed the girl a small, wrapped box with a golden ribbon twisted around it.

Ellana quickly tore into the box, flipping the velvet lid open to reveal a small silver dragon charm with a large hook on it. “Thank you! But what’s it for?” She exclaimed as she picked up the charm by the round hook.

“It’s for your wand,” Alyra explained, motioning for her to draw her wand. 

“Oh, I see!” Ellana slipped the charm onto the handle of her wand. 

“This one is from your Father and I,” Victoria handed her daughter a larger box, watching as she opened it with delight. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t have any friends with you for your birthday too,” Naomi gently caressed her shoulder. “We just can’t risk it at the moment with everything that’s happening.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t help that everyone at Hogwarts is currently terrified of us since they found out father is a Death Eater,” Ellana shrugged and turned to her mother, enveloping her into another hug of gratitude.

“That’s not such a bad thing, I don’t mind if people are intimidated by me,” Alyra gave a quick smirk.

A loud ‘pop’ sound from outside the manor captured their attention and Naomi rushed towards the door. Silas appeared with a sullen expression as his fiancee embraced him.

“He’s not still here, is he?” He scanned into the dining hall, his eyes narrowed.

“No, he left the same day you did. Are you alright? Where have you been, darling?” Naomi fussed over him, running her hands over him to inspect for any sign of injury.

“I’ve had some tasks to take care of,” his reply was simple. He took her hand and led her back to the dining room, ruffling Ellana’s hair. “Happy Birthday, kid.”

“Is everything alright, Silas?” Victoria asked carefully from her daughter’s side.

He nodded as he handed his younger sister a small gift. “We are making preparations for our next assignments. Although, Alyra, there is something you should know before you return to Hogwarts.”

Alyra tilted her head in question, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for his next words. The very thing she had been afraid to hear just weeks prior.

_ “Draco Malfoy has been made a Death Eater.” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said I was hoping to have this up by Monday but I have been going through some major writer’s block, so I apologise!
> 
> In the next chapter, things should progress into sixth year where relationships will start to form and change. I will be going a lot more in depth to the year as it is going to be a large focus for this fic. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support! Love you endlessly! 💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in nationwide lockdown so I thought I'd pass the time by finally writing my own fanfic! It's been a long time coming so I hope you all enjoy and please let me know if you have any suggestions, tips, or if you like it! 💖💖💖


End file.
